


La hora del lobo

by djangomar



Series: Figlie della rivoluzione [3]
Category: L'amica geniale | The Neapolitan Novels - Elena Ferrante
Genre: 1960s, Angst, Exhibitionism, F/F, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mental Health Issues, Pisa, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religion, Self-Harm, Sequel of a sequel, The Plot Thickens, Voyeurism, brilliant minds are often kinky minds, el amor no lo es todo, el catolicismo tiene las mejores imágenes del sufrimiento, el humor idiota de elena me da la vida, elena quiere ser el caballero blanco, este es el tercero y falta el cuarto, este va de la pelinegra intensa, feminismo, las bondades del campo, lo vuestro me desespera, metaficción por todas partes, no os preocupéis que en este sí que rompen la cama, nápoles, pero que alguien les quite el alcohol y las cuchillas, te imaginas que acaban mal otra vez?, turning you on turns me on, yo también quiero abrazar mucho a lila
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djangomar/pseuds/djangomar
Summary: En el que, después de lo acontecido enA través de la madrugada, Lila y Lenù intentan por primera vez hacerle frente al mundo juntas, pero el mundo no se lo pone fácil y hay demasiadas cosas que siguen sin estar resueltas.---A veces todavía no se creía bien el paso que habíamos dado. Le daba la sensación de que yo aún la trataba más como la amiga que había sido que como la amante que ella quería ser y entonces dudaba, se volvía irritable, creía encontrar pruebas de que yo no la correspondía a un nivel muy profundo, tanto que ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Obtenía un placer sádico en imaginarse que extraía la evidencia definitiva de alguna acción, de un diálogo, de otra de mis mentiras. Sin embargo, cuando me veía la cara se ablandaba, veía cómo la miraba y cómo buscaba su contacto con cada gesto, con cada palabra, y se preguntaba si era porque yo era así, esa persona que quería complacer a los demás por encima de todo, o si realmente lo que sentía por ella se equiparaba alamortan visceral que ella sentía por mí desde hacía tanto tiempo.
Relationships: Lila Cerullo/Elena Greco, Lila Cerullo/Enzo Scanno (platonic), Lila Cerullo/Original Male Character, Stefano Carracci/Lila Cerullo (past)
Series: Figlie della rivoluzione [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. La restitución

**Author's Note:**

> Hola otra vez. ¿Sabéis esas historias que de repente se hacen _enormes_ y no entiendes cómo ha ocurrido? Bueno, pues es el caso. ¡Sorpresa! Esto no es una trilogía, es una cuatrilogía. No voy a dar estimaciones de palabras ni nada hasta que no lo tenga todo más encarrilado, pero intentaré subir al menos un capítulo por semana.  
> Si estáis aquí, ya sabéis cómo va: ellas no son mías, aunque a estas alturas, las tengo adoptadísimas. Algunos de los demás personajes son míos y otros no.  
> Esta parte entra más a fondo en un lugar bastante poco acogedor: la cabeza de Lila. No hay un único trastorno mental en el que me haya basado, aunque sí me he inspirado en los síntomas de varios. Al igual que con su sexualidad, no creo que la señora Ferrante aspirara a representar nada en particular (¿y acaso Lila no tendría razones de sobra para sentirse mal sin estar enferma?), pero el canon deja espacio a interpretaciones muy diversas.  
> Aviso que la historia se vuelve algo más oscura a partir de aquí y que traza una conexión incómoda entre las experiencias de la infancia y los deseos eróticos. Sabiendo lo freudiana que es la señora Ferrante, creo que a ella le divertiría, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda molestar a otros.  
> Algunos de los juegos que estas dos se traen _no_ son ni seguros ni sensatos. Aprovechad que en esta época tenemos mucha más información al alcance de la mano.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Este fic es la tercera parte de una saga. La primera parte es [_Siempre llega la noche_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330377), y la segunda, [_A través de la madrugada_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255976). Asegúrate de leer antes también el [interludio](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/24255976/chapters/70678113) que escribí al final de la parte 2.

I hope I cut myself shaving tomorrow  
I hope it bleeds all day long  
Our friends say it’s darkest before the sun rises  
We’re pretty sure that they’re wrong

The Mountain Goats, _No children_ , del álbum _Tallahasee_ (2003)

When the light begins to change  
I sometimes feel a little strange  
A little anxious when it’s dark

Iron Maiden, _Fear of the Dark_ , del álbum homónimo (1992)

* * *

**PISA, 1964**

Hace tiempo, cuando le dije a Lila que quería intentar escribir nuestra historia —en singular, porque ya no creo que haya distinción entre su historia y la mía—, alzó las cejas y me dijo:

—¿Toda?

—Al menos los primeros años.

Ella se rio, como hacía siempre que alguno de mis intentos le parecía imposible, pero aun así no se perdería jamás el resultado.

—¿Y qué harías con ella?

—No lo sé.

—¿Publicarla?

—Te he dicho que no lo sé. A lo mejor solo quiero hacerlo por mí.

—¿Escribirías todo eso _solo_ por ti?

Le expliqué, una vez más, que yo no era como ella. Lila escribía para que los otros entendieran cosas, y a veces también para que la entendieran. Yo escribía, sobre todo, para entenderme a mí misma. Lo habíamos hablado muchas veces, pero ella seguía sin captar bien la distinción.

A ella le gustaba dejar constancia de cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Incluso cuando escribía sobre mundos fantásticos, sobre algo que nunca había pasado y nunca sucedería, siempre había un fondo de verdad en lo que hacía. No lo entendía de otra manera y por eso era mucho más selectiva con lo que enseñaba a los demás (lo cual me incluía a mí). Aunque yo no era ajena del todo a esa ambición, sabía que no era mi motivación principal. Cuando ponía las cosas sobre el papel, era consciente de que mentía, que nunca era todo exactamente como decía, pero no me importaba. Era mi versión, y eso era suficiente.

—No podrás —me dijo ella—. Estás demasiado apegada. Ni siquiera sabes bien lo que quieres decir.

—Lo sabré cuando la escriba.

* * *

En el fondo, fue mi manera de pedirle permiso. Sabía que no lo necesitaba, pero aun así, aquello había sido fuente de tensión en el pasado, así que supuse que era mejor decírselo. No era tanto permiso para escribir sobre nosotras como permiso para que me viera a menudo ensimismada y completamente perdida en la historia, como cada vez que empezaba algo nuevo. Permiso para recordar con ella algunos de los momentos más duros. Permiso para abrazarla de repente y no soltarla, y que supiera que no era por nada que ella hubiera hecho, sino simplemente porque cuando volvía la vista atrás, a veces me pesaba todo el tiempo que no la había estrechado contra mi cuerpo, o que quise hacerlo pero no lo hice.

—Para ya con los recuerdos, Elio —me decía ella, acariciándome el pelo, cuando yo me sumía demasiado en ellos.

Pero luego se me acercaba cuando yo estaba totalmente sumergida en la escritura, y miraba por encima de mi hombro y me daba un susto tremendo cuando la descubría, y era yo quien le acariciaba la cabeza mientras ella tomaba los folios entre las manos y leía. Me gustaba que fuera incapaz de desviar la vista de lo que yo hubiera escrito ese día.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —me preguntó una vez, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Cómo lo haces para _crear_ de donde no hay?

—Escribo para entenderme.

—Si yo hiciera eso, no saldría nada.

—Lo sé —le dije—. Por eso tus historias son tan maravillosas. Están vivas de antemano en tu cabeza.

Me había costado tanto trabajo llegar a halagarla de palabra, sin celos ni comparaciones, que ahora lo hacía siempre que podía. Pero había llevado muchos años e, incluso, a la hora de escribir, luchaba contra la parte de mí que seguía pensando que el método de Lila era mejor que el mío. No lo era; simplemente era distinto, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo teniéndola de referencia para aceptarlo.

—Pues a mí tus personajes siempre me sorprenden —me dijo, tomando un rotulador del escritorio—. ¿Puedo?

—Adelante.

Habíamos seguido aquella rutina mil veces, pero ella seguía pidiéndome permiso para hacerlo y a mí me gustaba que lo hiciera. Yo era más impaciente, menos metódica, pero aun así intentaba pedirle siempre permiso cuando corregía sus cosas. En aquellas peticiones latía una especie de ceremonia, un respeto mutuo que no queríamos perder.

Le dejé libre la silla y la observé mientras se sentaba en ella y marcaba rápidamente las repeticiones, las palabras inútiles, las ideas que convenía cambiar de sitio o introducir de forma diferente.

Hay una cosa que tengo clara: por mucho que escriba, nunca podré reflejarla a ella haciendo esto. Podría dedicar mil palabras, expresiones manidas como _sin esfuerzo_ , _con una precisión asombrosa_ o similares, y seguiría sin poder expresar lo que hace y cómo lo hace. Cuando entra en mi mente de esa manera y aclara todo lo que estaba ahí, pero yo no había sabido ver hasta entonces, es algo mágico. Es íntimo. Es erótico. No puedo explicarlo, pero sé que está entre las mejores cosas que hacemos. Cuando hacemos algo juntas y eso implica un ejercicio para nuestras mentes, cuando _creamos_ algo juntas, eso nos renueva, nos da energía, nos acerca. Es casi mejor que el sexo.

—Usas demasiado “quizás” y “de repente” —me regañó Lila—. Las personas no cambian de repente.

—Hay cosas que sí pasan de repente. —Me incliné sobre ella y le di un beso en la frente—. Eso ha sido de repente.

—No, eso no ha sido planeado, que no es lo mismo.

Pero lo había dicho con tono divertido y, cuando terminó, dejó las hojas sobre el escritorio y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos para besarme, así que me dije que por mí podía pensar lo que le diera la gana.

* * *

En nuestras vidas ha habido tantos momentos duros que a veces me cuesta recordar los buenos. Es curioso, porque aunque la melancolía se filtra por ciertas épocas como un líquido que lo empapa todo, no me hace olvidar los agravios ni el dolor: solo hace que olvide el orden de los acontecimientos o por qué sucedieron realmente. Las veces que Lila ha estado lejos de mí, mi vida siempre parece fácil de resumir, como aquel primer año de universidad; pero siempre que ha estado cerca, todo se embarulla, todo se vuelve mucho más vivo y se hace muy difícil de expresar con palabras.

El final de 1964 y los años siguientes fueron una época cargada de momentos malos y buenos, pero imprescindible para explicar el resto de nuestra historia. Me faltan recursos para narrarlos de una forma coherente, pero sí tengo recuerdos concretos que suelen comenzar con una imagen o un sonido. Al igual que recuerdo con claridad a Lila sentada en el pasillo de su pisucho cuando me fui de Nápoles, la recuerdo en la puerta de la facultad, con el abrigo que yo le había regalado, esperándome mientras yo bajaba las escaleras. Una sola imagen, muchas imágenes: un solo recuerdo que se repitió a lo largo de las semanas y los meses.

La saludaba siempre con un abrazo. Era prácticamente el único contacto que nos permitíamos delante de todo el mundo. Había temido que Lila exigiera más, pero nunca pidió nada que yo no iniciara. Cualquiera habría podido pensar que dos amigas que se ven todos los días, como al final acabamos haciendo, no necesitan abrazarse todo el rato, pero no me importaba. Necesitaba sentir el tacto de su cuerpo, el olor de su cabello, aunque fuera solo unos momentos. Me desinhibía; me calmaba.

—Te he echado de menos —me susurraba ella a veces.

—Pero si nos hemos visto ayer.

—¿Y qué?

Era un buen momento para vernos, aunque bastante limitado en el tiempo. Yo ya había terminado las clases del día y ella todavía tenía un par de horas libres antes de empezar las suyas. Tampoco solíamos ir muy lejos. Recuerdo que al principio dábamos una vuelta o tomábamos un café (mejor dicho, yo lo tomaba) en alguna terraza; cuando el frío arreció, nos refugiamos en la biblioteca, pero allí no podíamos hablar y nuestra incomodidad crecía alimentada por el silencio. Finalmente recalamos en la cafetería de la facultad, donde había demasiada gente para hablar con libertad, pero al menos se estaba caliente.

Allí nos encontrábamos a veces con Pietro, con Silvia o incluso con Franco. Era curioso que todos, de una manera o de otra, respetaban el aura que probablemente exudábamos, algo que decía de manera muy clara que no queríamos que nos molestaran; eso, o bien la presencia de Lila imponía demasiado, y la forma en la que los miraba cuando pasaban —con los ojos entornados, pero fijos en ellos, como un gavilán— tampoco invitaba a la interacción. Solo Franco se atrevió una vez a tirarle bolitas de servilletas desde su mesa, y, para mi sorpresa, Lila se echo a reír y se las devolvió. Estuvieron lanzándose amenazas un buen rato, cada uno desde su sitio, y yo me olvidé por completo de lo que estaba hablando con ella. Habríamos terminado juntándonos de no ser porque Franco tuvo que irse a clase y me sentí aliviada. Todavía no estaba nada segura de lo que suponía mezclar a Franco con Lila y la presencia de los dos en el mismo espacio me hacía sentir muy incómoda.

—¿Te cae bien? —le pregunté.

—Sí, ya te lo dije —contestó ella.

—¿Incluso sabiendo…?

Dejé caer la voz hasta que se convirtió en un susurro. Lila dejó de sonreír, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es pasado —dijo, utilizando una de sus expresiones favoritas, esa que la hacía tan distinta de mí—. Ahora sois amigos, ¿no?

—Sí —dije, no del todo segura.

—Pues ya está.

Mi relación con Franco era cariñosa, pero un tanto inestable, como una barca sobre un mar picado. Sentía que en cualquier momento podía convertirse en una cosa u otra. Quizá esta problemática estuviera sobre todo en mi cabeza y Franco y Lila no tenían ningún inconveniente en llevarse bien entre ellos. Él no me había vuelto a preguntar por Lila y yo no tenía ganas de explicarle nada más. A grandes rasgos, confiaba en él; confiaba en que lo que habíamos hablado quedara entre nosotros, que guardara el secreto.

El único que no respetó nuestro deseo de distancia y ni siquiera se lo planteó fue Armando. La primera vez que nos vio en la cafetería, se sentó con nosotras y comenzó a quejarse de todo el trabajo que tenía en el grado, de que se había pasado la mañana entera en la biblioteca y no había tenido tiempo ni de comer. Lila y yo compartimos una mirada y fui yo quien se encargó de escuchar las penas de Armando, tratando de no darle demasiada cancha, porque al fin y al cabo no estaba haciendo nada distinto a Lila y ella no se había lamentado, ni una sola vez, de los estudios de Comercio, aunque cuidaba al hijo de Carmela y Enzo por las mañanas y cosía por las noches para pagarse la universidad. Entendía la rabia que la invadía cada vez que Armando venía con sus quejas. Tal vez él también, en el fondo, y por eso centraba su conversación en mí, mientras que a ella prácticamente la ignoraba. Se diría que no consideraba a Lila una rival, tampoco una compañera y, casi, casi, ni una persona.

—Le gustas —me dijo ella en cuanto él se marchó; por supuesto, apenas quedaban unos minutos para que ella tuviera que irse también.

—¿Después de Suzanne? No lo creo.

—Le gustas a toda la familia Galiani. —Lila se levantó y cogió su carpeta para irse a clase—. Deberían ponerte un busto en esa casa, si es que no lo tienen ya.

Me levanté también y recogí mi abrigo de la silla.

—¿Sabes algo de la Galiani? —dije.

—No. Armando solo me habla de Nadia y de lo mucho que desea que se venga a estudiar aquí. De su madre no dice absolutamente nada.

—Pero creía que estabais en contacto.

Lila hizo un gesto vago.

—Solo le interesa saber que Armando está bien. Y lo está; si no, no se quejaría tanto por tonterías. Hasta mañana, Lenù.

Se inclinó sobre mi mejilla y me dio un beso, como para compensar por el rato que nos había robado Armando; y al sentir sus labios cerca de la oreja me estremecí, y agarré con más fuerza el abrigo que sostenía, y pensé en si no era hora de enfrentarme a aquello que había estado evitando conscientemente durante todo ese tiempo.

* * *

Lila no había preguntado explícitamente si podía venir a mi residencia desde que yo había rechazado esa posibilidad en Tiricella. Las dos sabíamos lo que implicaba o, mejor dicho, podía implicar; y, durante unas semanas, nos contentamos con vernos en público a las horas en las que ninguna tenía clase, como si realmente fuéramos dos amigas que quisieran recuperar el hábito de quedar juntas.

Había algo de eso. Aunque cuando comenzamos a quedar también los fines de semana y paseábamos, a veces la intensidad de su mirada me hacía sonrojarme, y nos quedábamos un rato mirándonos, calladas, hasta que ella bajaba los ojos y yo fijaba la vista en su pelo, en aquella época largo y abundante. A partir del día del mercadillo, Lila comenzó a acercárseme un poco más; se me colgaba del brazo y, cuando las calles se vaciaban, amagaba caricias que yo interrumpía enseguida, nerviosa.

Sin el contacto, todo se enrarecía un poco. Había momentos en los que literalmente no sabíamos bien qué decirnos y nos quedábamos calladas mirando un pájaro o las ramas de los árboles que se agitaban. Se notaba que ya no teníamos la costumbre de vernos, de hablar sin temor hasta que nos cansáramos, de dejar caer todas las defensas y permitirnos vernos tal como éramos. Sabíamos lo que sentíamos y lo que queríamos, pero el camino seguía siendo largo y tortuoso.

Sin embargo, yo estaba firmemente decidida a compensar lo que había sido mi comportamiento en los primeros meses de curso; y cuando Lila se sumía en uno de esos silencios, cuando notaba que volvía a refugiarse en aquel sótano dentro de ella al que bajaba con facilidad y del que salía solo clavando las uñas en la pared, hacía un esfuerzo, le hablaba con ternura, le relataba lo que yo pensaba que eran mil tonterías porque sabía que le gustaba que le hablara de mí, de mi mundo, de mis cosas, aunque siempre iba con cuidado para evitar los muchos temas espinosos que había entre las dos. Le lanzaba la cuerda para que saliera de sus pozos abismales y no se apartara demasiado de mí, porque si lo hacía, no tenía claro si podría recuperarla.

Funcionaba. Lila salía de sus oscuras pausas haciendo también un esfuerzo, el mismo que había hecho para estar presente, para estar conmigo, desde que llegó a Pisa. Solo que ahora estaba cansada; el trabajo de la universidad y el trabajo en el campo y el trabajo en casa le pasaban factura. Pero veía cómo se le iluminaban los ojos al verme hablar, cómo me escuchaba con todo el cuerpo, la espalda recta, los hombros tensos, los ojos fijos en los míos; y me preguntaba cómo, alguna vez, podía haber dudado de sus sentimientos. Y aquello me llenaba de tranquilidad, de confianza incluso; y acababa bromeando, contándole anécdotas graciosas en las que no había pensado siquiera antes de verla; y Lila me sonreía, y día tras día, las pausas incómodas se iban reduciendo y los momentos en los que nos mirábamos a los ojos se hacían más frecuentes y más intensos.

Un día, en la cafetería, mientras le preguntaba si realmente tenían tanto trabajo en el grado como hacía ver Armando, Lila me habló de un par de trabajos que tenían que entregar antes de Navidad —no parecían difíciles, pero sí laboriosos— y después extendió la mano y la posó suavemente sobre la mía, encima de la mesa. Aquel gesto, el de estrecharme la mano en público, no me era desconocido, pero me retrotrajo enseguida a mis últimos días en Nápoles y a lo mucho que lo habíamos necesitado. Lo habíamos hecho en casa de la Galiani, en la galería Umberto I, delante incluso de Enzo, como si tocarnos fuera una necesidad tan imperiosa que no pudiéramos dejar de hacerlo. Me gustó que volviera a buscar ese contacto, pero no pude evitar volver la cabeza. Estábamos en mitad de la facultad. No se me ocurría un lugar donde pudiera vernos más gente conocida.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó ella.

—No —le dije rápidamente, mirando de nuevo a nuestras manos—. No, de verdad. Solo me pone un poco nerviosa.

Pero Lila apartó la mano y aquello me apenó. No se me ocurrió nada más que alargar un poco el pie y apretar el tobillo contra el suyo; sentí que Lila hacía fuerza por debajo de la mesa y nos rozamos las piernas así, discretamente, un contacto que nadie habría percibido desde fuera, pero en el que las dos estábamos poniendo cuerpo y alma. Y entonces me di cuenta de que teníamos un lugar mucho más lógico donde hacer esas cosas, un sitio donde nadie nos miraría ni nos molestaría.

Y, como al día siguiente era viernes y tenía que entregarle mi parte de la historia que estábamos escribiendo, me incliné hacia ella y le pregunté:

—¿Quieres venir mañana por la tarde a mi residencia?

—¿Seguro?

Lila sabía de lo que hablaba y yo también. Bajé un poco la cabeza en dirección a mi taza de café y froté su pantorrilla con fuerza.

—Seguro.


	2. La lana

Para todo el respeto que le tiene Lila a las cosas que escribo, hay algo que no ha aprendido en todos estos años, un impulso que no logra resistir. Se trata de leer lo que hago. Sí, intenta ocultarlo; pero cuando regreso al escritorio y encuentro movidas las hojas, sé que ha estado allí, curioseando. Por lo general, cuando sucede esto, sé que en algún momento llegará una conversación relacionada con alguno de los temas que estoy tratando o que mencionará directamente el fragmento que ha leído para destacar sus fallos.

Ya que con ella no funcionan las protestas ni las advertencias —y teniendo en cuenta la verdad: que últimamente lo que escribo tiene mucho más que ver con nosotras que todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora—, decidí convertir la búsqueda de folios escritos por mí por toda la casa en un juego. A veces se los dejo en lo alto del armario, junto a un caramelo de limón; otras veces los camuflo entre las latas de la cocina. Lila siempre los encuentra y los devuelve al escritorio corregidos, lo que para mí es la señal que dice: te he descubierto; te he leído; te quiero.

Cuando de verdad no quiero que lea algo, lo guardo bajo llave en el último cajón del escritorio y escondo la llave. Sé que sabe dónde está, pero también sabe que es mi frontera. Solo admito el juego de esconder papeles porque, llegado el caso, hay una parte de mí en la que sé que no hurgará. Tengo muy pocos textos en ese cajón, porque me he acostumbrado a compartirlo casi todo con ella; pero a veces estoy enfadada o no sé bien cómo expresar algo, y tomo apuntes en los que exploro sentimientos y perspectivas que no quiero que Lila, con su mentalidad práctica, tome por hechos constatados.

Cuando comencé a esbozar algunas de las escenas en la residencia y en Tiricella a finales de 1964, dejé los folios al alcance de Lila, salí de casa y no volví hasta tarde. Cuando nos encontramos de nuevo y por fin pudimos hablar —a veces nuestras obligaciones lo impiden durante bastante tiempo—, ella preguntó de forma casual:

—Y en lo que estás escribiendo, ¿también vas a hablar de sexo?

—Es importante, ¿no?

—Pues me tuviste un tiempo en sequía.

—Sabes que no fue porque yo quisiera. Era… complicado.

Desdoblé la colcha y me metí en la cama. Lila se acostó a mi lado, con las gafas de leer y un libro en la mano, y me acarició distraídamente el pelo.

—Llevas razón, Lenù. Fue complicado. —Abrió el libro y vi que era uno de Marguerite Duras que no conocía—. Escribe lo que necesites.

Aquello era un cambio importante desde que me había dicho, con _Fausto_ en la mano, que yo no podía escribir sobre ella porque lo hacía mal, porque mi visión era totalmente sesgada, porque la convertía en una _cosa_. Aunque ella no emplea los mismos recursos que yo, desde que también escribe de forma más o menos continua es como si se hubiera calmado. Da menos importancia a lo que hago yo o cómo; se centra en cómo quiere hacerlo ella. Y, con frecuencia, sus resultados son totalmente opuestos a los míos, a veces incluso sorprendentes.

Apoyé la nuca en las manos y miré el techo del dormitorio.

—Me interesa menos escribir sobre sexo en sí que sobre todo lo relacionado con la experiencia erótica. Cómo la vivimos, cómo la negamos, cómo la transformamos y nos transforma. El sexo como tal no es más que sexo, pero hay muchas cosas a su alrededor.

Lila desvió la vista de su libro.

—Suzanne estaría orgullosa de escucharte. ¿Ya has aprendido a decir esto en público?

—Solo a medias —dije tristemente.

—No es culpa tuya. La gente es muy estúpida con estas cosas.

—Pero tú sí has aprendido a explicar lo que haces.

Lila soltó una risa.

—He aprendido que con algunos no tengo ni que esforzarme, porque ni les importa ni lo van a entender. A cada uno le digo lo que quiere escuchar. Eso es vender, Lenù. Muy poca gente quiere saber de verdad, y los que sí quieren ya se buscan su propia explicación.

—¿Y eso no te frustra?

Ella dejó el libro y las gafas sobre la mesilla de noche, se terminó de meter bajo las mantas y me abrazó.

—Creo que mi trabajo, lo más importante, se justifica por sí solo.

—Mi mundo es más molesto —le dije—. Siempre tienes que estar hablando de lo que haces.

—Pues cuéntales tonterías. Tú sabes lo que haces y por qué lo haces, ¿no? Deja que juzguen por sí mismos.

—Tienes demasiada confianza en mí.

Me besó suavemente la frente, como hacíamos a menudo cuando queríamos decirnos que nos gustaba lo que la otra pensaba, que estábamos cómodas con esos pensamientos.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a mi residencia, dejé a Lila leyendo el último capítulo de la historia y me marché un rato a los lavabos. En realidad, me quedé vagando por los pasillos, demasiado agitada para volver a mi cuarto todavía, porque por entonces me ponía muy nerviosa que leyera algo que yo había escrito delante de mí, y mucho más aquello. La historia de Nina y Elio.

Su romance había sido tan accidentado como el nuestro. De hecho, para mí estaba vinculado de forma inexorable a nosotras, en parte por la época en la que habíamos comenzado a escribirlo y en parte porque habíamos elegido basar a los dos protagonistas en nosotras… o, mejor dicho, en parte de nosotras. Si entonces hubiera sabido lo que ahora sé, me habría dicho que no es bueno tener una relación tan emotiva con una historia; que, como Lila me ha dicho muchas veces, estaba demasiado próxima a todo lo que narraba para poder desarrollarlo con libertad. Pero por entonces no sabía nada de esto. Era mi primera novela, y también la de Lila, aunque aún no la llamábamos así, y solo sabía que quería seguir escribiéndola.

Cuando entré de nuevo en la habitación, Lila estaba terminando de leer el capítulo. Se había quitado el abrigo y lo había dejado sobre la silla; debajo llevaba un llamativo vestido de color esmeralda que me sorprendió por su parecido a cierto vestido mío.

—Lo que has hecho incumple las reglas —dijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Has usado al personaje de Elio —dijo ella, que una vez más estaba medio sentada sobre mi escritorio, no sé si por la emoción de leer el nuevo capítulo o por el deseo, mucho más terreno, de atraer mi atención con su cuerpo, con su vestido. (Lo conseguía).

—Nadie dijo que no pudiera escribir desde el punto de vista de Elio. Y…

—¿Y qué?

—Y, también, creo que deberíamos dejar de escribir tú solamente sobre Elio y yo solamente sobre Nina. No nos ha venido bien.

Además, y eso no se lo dije, me había sentido muchísimo más cómoda escribiendo desde la perspectiva de Elio. Aunque sabía que él no era yo, me había bastado con escribir desde el lugar más retorcido de mí para idear su resurrección, que había sido más bien una reencarnación.

Elio era consciente de lo que Nina había hecho con él. Leí varias veces el capítulo que había escrito Lila y me convencí de que no había nada en él que dijera que Elio no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Si había entrado en la eternidad, en el mundo de las fábulas, era porque se había sentido _tentado_ por él, porque ese mundo era todo lo que él anhelaba. Pero desde la propia eternidad, añoraba a Nina. Así que utilizaba la técnica que se había descrito ya varias veces a lo largo de la historia, el asesinato, para volver a abrir una brecha en aquel mundo que estaba destinado a contenerlo para siempre. Y a través de esa brecha, se lanzaba a un tiempo y un lugar desconocidos para intentar reunirse con Nina una vez más. Nina, que era su amor a través de las épocas y siempre lo sería, a pesar de que ambos albergaran un serio deseo de acabar el uno con el otro.

Y el tiempo, quizás consciente de las inclinaciones de Elio, lo había devuelto al corazón del Imperio Romano en plena decadencia. Lo había hecho renacer en el cuerpo de una niña, Cornelia (sí, me había dado el gusto de elegir el nombre), y le había otorgado la amistad de su amada, esta vez reencarnada en Flavia, otra niña romana. Esta parte me había provocado cierto vértigo, porque implicaba varias cosas: la primera, que las almas de Elio y Nina eran de alguna manera eternas, ya que podían volver a encontrarse una y otra vez cuando surcaban los hilos del tiempo; la segunda, que tal y como había descrito Platón en _La república_ , si eran almas gemelas, daba igual que fueran dos hombres, dos mujeres o un hombre y una mujer. Habían sido Elio y Nina como ahora podían ser Cornelia y Flavia.

Pero, a efectos prácticos, ahora eran Cornelia y Flavia, y era yo quien había tomado esa decisión, que no escapaba a los ojos traviesos de Lila.

—También te has escurrido en otras cosas en este capítulo —dijo, y dejó los folios a su lado sobre el escritorio.

Me acerqué para examinar lo que había escrito.

—Quedamos en que era opcional. Son dos niñas ahora. No podía incluir eso sin que quedara forzado.

—Podías haberlas hecho crecer.

—No tenía tiempo para escribir tantas páginas.

Pero Lila no iba del todo desencaminada. Había esquivado el tema del sexo, que con tanta facilidad había incluido en las otras partes, porque me imponía que Elio y Nina fueran ahora Cornelia y Flavia. Convertir a Elio en Cornelia era un poco tramposo, pero me había servido para hacer el personaje más mío. Sin embargo, a la hora de explicar que su amistad con Flavia trascendía lo que solíamos entender como tal, me sentía tímida. Podía describir un romance entre un hombre y una mujer, pero, curiosamente, me sentía demasiado torpe para hablar de lo mismo si se trataba de dos mujeres.

—Para mí, has hecho trampas —decretó Lila—. Tendrás que escribir un capítulo más.

La miré, pero no estaba enfadada. Casi se diría que estaba divertida, por mucho que se quejara. Al fin y al cabo, era su historia, y era normal que quisiera que estuviera lo mejor posible.

—Pero tú tienes más imaginación —protesté.

Ella buscó mi mano con la suya.

—Hazlo, quiero ver qué sale.

—Bueno.

Estábamos muy cerca. Ella se inclinó y me rozó la boca con la suya. Nos besamos unos instantes, pero en cuanto los labios de Lila se abrieron, me eché hacia atrás y me solté de su mano. Fue una reacción involuntaria; no había querido hacerlo, todo lo contrario.

Vi que los ojos de Lila se nublaban y que echaba un poco el cuerpo hacia adelante, todavía agarrada al borde de mi escritorio, como si aquella acción mía le pesara físicamente.

—Perdona —balbuceé.

—No me pidas perdón —dijo ella.

Nos quedamos calladas unos instantes y luego le pregunté por su vestido para intentar destensar el ambiente. Yo le había comprado el abrigo en la tienda de segunda mano porque sabía que no tenía dinero. Lila pareció relajarse un poco y se pasó la mano por el talle.

—Era de una de las hijas del patrón. Me lo habían dejado para coser, pero sufrió un accidente.

—¿Un accidente?

—Sí, accidentalmente lo arreglé para mí.

—¿Y no te dijeron nada?

—No, accidentalmente creyeron que le habían caído brasas y se había echado a perder.

Sacudí la cabeza, algo molesta por su falta de escrúpulos.

—¡Eres una presumida!

Lila sonrió. La muñequera de cuero con la que se tapaba las cicatrices del brazo le pegaba bien con el verde del vestido.

—Algo malo tenía que tener.

Notaba lo que quería. Era tan sencillo como que estaba deseando que me acercara de nuevo a sus labios. La cortina estaba echada, teníamos toda la intimidad que hubiéramos deseado.

Pero no terminaba de dar ese paso, que en otras épocas había resultado tan fácil, y, cuando Lila alargó el dedo y me enganchó con él del borde de la falda, solo pude reírme y empujarla para que me soltara. Lo hizo, se derrumbó en la silla y me dio la espalda. Estuve a punto de pedirle perdón otra vez, hasta que recordé que me había dicho que no lo hiciera.

—Lenù, ¿qué te pasa?

Su voz sonó fuerte y ronca en la habitación. Tragué saliva.

—No lo sé.

Apoyó el codo en el escritorio y subió los pies al borde de la silla. Sabía que era una de sus posturas de pensar. También sabía que llevaba tiempo deseando estar conmigo a solas, pero eso solo suponía más presión.

—¿Por qué ahora es raro? —dijo, como si lanzara una pregunta al aire.

—Soy yo —confesé—. Me aparto, lo sé. Es que… de pronto me siento como si fuera a pasar algo malo.

Lila guardó silencio unos instantes.

—Es culpa mía —dijo—. Nunca tenía que haber hecho lo que hice.

—Ya no importa, Li.

—Por supuesto que importa. Mírate. Mira lo que ha pasado.

Indudablemente, que mi cuerpo supiera que había besado a Lila y ella me había respondido _con una bofetada_ estaba siendo más difícil de superar de lo que había creído. Pero había más cosas.

—No solo es eso.

Respiré hondo y le acaricié el pelo. Me ayudaba un poco que estuviera de espaldas. Aunque quería mirarla a los ojos, era parte de lo que me imponía tanto.

—Me gusta mucho estar cerca de ti. Mucho, _mucho_. —Deslicé la mano por su melena, la posé en su hombro y sentí un estremecimiento—. Tanto que me cuesta ir despacio.

—Pero si fuiste tú quien me enseñó a ir despacio.

Lila se volvió para mirarme y suspiré. Hablar de aquello me costaba una barbaridad, pero recordé que le había prometido contarle lo que sentía sin tapujos.

—No lo entiendes. Hace tanto tiempo que no… que ahora reacciono muy fuerte. Un poco como en casa de Silvia.

—Ya. ¿Dónde está el problema?

—En que me gustaría que fuéramos con calma, que nos diéramos tiempo, pero mi cuerpo va más deprisa que todo lo demás.

Ella permaneció callada unos instantes; luego se levantó y comenzó a deambular de un lado a otro por la habitación, con las manos a la espalda. Me sentí un estorbo y me hice a un lado para dejarla pensar. Por fin se detuvo delante de la cómoda y se volvió:

—¿Tienes lana?

—¿Qué?

—Un ovillo o algo parecido.

Me acerqué y abrí la cómoda. Debían de quedar algunos restos de la única vez que se me ocurrió probar a tejer una bufanda. Había un ovillo de color crema y otro, más entero, de color negro. Lila tomó este último y le dio un par de vueltas en las manos.

—¿Confías en mí?

Aquello me descolocó un poco:

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es importante.

Me senté en el borde de la cama.

—Supongo que sí —dije al fin.

Ella se sentó a mi lado, a una distancia suficiente para que fuese íntimo, pero no tanto para que activara mi nerviosismo.

—Dame las manos.

—Pero… ¿para qué?

Lila comenzó a desmadejar el ovillo y, con tanta naturalidad como si se tratara de tomar un café o cambiar impresiones sobre un libro, dijo:

—Dices que tu propio cuerpo te impide hacer las cosas que quieres, así que voy a atarte las manos. Solo es lana; si lo necesitas, la puedes romper. ¿Me escuchas? Tampoco te apretaré.

—¿Que me vas a atar las manos, dices? —repetí, incrédula.

—Sí, siempre que confíes en mí.

Me miró. Estaba preparada, con la lana negra entre las manos. Realmente quería hacerlo.

No sé si fue esa falta suya de reservas o el hecho de que no sabía adónde quería llegar con eso, pero me picó la curiosidad. Alargué despacio las manos. Vi que Lila dudaba un poco, pero finalmente tomó mi muñeca derecha y pasó la lana negra unas cuantas veces sobre ella. Luego la cruzó sobre la izquierda y me di cuenta de que la duda no había sido por el acto en sí, sino por la posición. Quería elegir una postura que fuera cómoda y efectiva a la vez. Me tensé ligeramente mientras Lila daba varias vueltas más con la lana en torno a mi muñeca izquierda.

—¿Bien? —preguntó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No está muy apretado?

Abrí un poco las manos y los hilos de lana se deslizaron sobre ellas.

—En absoluto.

Lila ajustó la lana y esta vez dio un tirón más fuerte. Luego hizo un nudo sobre mis muñecas y, por último, aprovechó lo que quedaba de la lana para dar varias vueltas en torno a ambas manos. Tiré un poco, pero esta vez la lana aguantó.

Lo había hecho de verdad. Me había atado las manos. Y yo se lo había permitido. No sabía ni qué decir.

Ella sostuvo mis manos en peso. Luego me miró a los ojos y una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios. Tuve miedo, pero solo un instante. Le había dicho que confiaba en ella, y era verdad.

Ella tiró suavemente de la parte de debajo de la lana para acercarme a ella, como antes me había enganchado del borde de la falda. No me forzó a nada. Solo estaba jugando, comprobando que el conjunto aguantaba. Acercaba mis manos hacia su cuerpo, me obligaba a inclinar un poco el tronco con el movimiento y luego las dejaba caer en el espacio vacío entre nosotras. Lo repitió varias veces, hasta que me abandoné a aquel balanceo y mis brazos se relajaron.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? —susurré.

La pregunta brotó de mis labios antes de pensarla y, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, me sonrojé, pero Lila pareció sorprendida, casi asqueada.

—¿Yo? Nada.

—¿Nada de nada?

Ella sostuvo de nuevo la lana y tiró de ella. Esta vez no me soltó; el dorso de mis manos rozó su vientre y me estremecí un poco.

—Nada que no me pidas y, aun así, hay cosas que no haré.

—Eso suena a tortura.

—A lo mejor tenías que haberlo pensado cuando me dijiste que confiabas en mí.

Me apartó el pelo de la cara. Los hombros me dolían de estar inclinada hacia ella y quise sentarme recta, pero Lila no me lo permitió.

—¿Estás incómoda? —dijo en voz baja.

Asentí, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Entonces vente más cerca.

Reconocía esa voz. Poco a poco iba adquiriendo más cuerpo, más confianza. Era la que había usado en el piso de Santa Maria Apparente. Una voz a la que obedecería sin pensármelo dos veces.

Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama. Yo subí las piernas y las estiré para que Lila encajara sus caderas sobre mis muslos. No era una postura muy púdica, pero no era lo que más me importaba. Lila tiró un poco más de la lana y sentí en las manos el calor que exudaba su entrepierna.

—Así estás mucho mejor —me dijo—. Y yo también —añadió, tan cerca de mis labios que sentí la caricia de su aliento.

Volvió a acariciarme con la mano libre. Entreabrí los labios y dejé escapar un suave jadeo. Lila, conforme a lo que había dicho, seguía sin hacer nada más que rozarme y apretar mis manos contra su vientre. Me pregunté si _ella_ no estaría incómoda, pero si así era, no parecía dar señales de ello.

Alcé la vista y me esforcé por mirarla a los ojos para transmitirle lo que deseaba, pero ella no se dejó ablandar. Tiré un poco de la lana, quizás simplemente para sentir que seguía ahí, y Lila cerró los dedos con más fuerza sobre ella. Finalmente, tragué saliva y dije:

—¿Me besas?

Ella apoyó la frente contra la mía, como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando ese momento. Me rozó la nariz, despacio. Luego inclinó un poco la cabeza y me dio un beso en los labios. Un beso blando, cariñoso. Demasiado _seco_ para mi gusto.

—¿Así? —me preguntó, acercándose a mi oreja tanto que me rozó el lóbulo con la boca.

—Sí… —respondí sin atreverme a decir lo que pensaba.

Los dedos de Lila estaban ahora en mi nuca, acariciando los cabellos que colgaban, rozando el cuello de la blusa con intención.

Finalmente me estiré y la besé yo de nuevo. Abrí los labios y me topé con la punta de su lengua. No me dejó entrar en su boca; me mantuvo a raya, apenas penetrando ella en la mía, hasta que traté de besarla con más pasión, envolviéndola con los labios; entonces sus dedos se cerraron sobre mi cabello y tiraron ligeramente hacia atrás, arrancándome un quejido.

—No has pedido permiso —dijo.

Quise protestar, pero la miré a los ojos y lo que vi allí me sorprendió. Lila ya no estaba jugando; estaba totalmente metida en su papel, un papel en el que ella tenía el control de su deseo y el mío, y no pensaba abrirse al menos que yo hiciera lo correcto. O dicho en sus propios términos: tenía que meter la llave en la cerradura.

Y la llave que me había otorgado era sencilla, en realidad. Era solo que era una de las cosas que más me costaban. Verbalizar mis deseos. Aquello requería de un esfuerzo muy consciente por mi parte, porque era de esas cosas que me habían dicho que no se hacían, ni con un hombre ni con una mujer. Como tantas otras, yo iba por la vida ansiando que todo el mundo entendiera mis deseos sin tener que pasar por la dificultad de expresarlos.

La miré largo rato a los ojos, un rato en el que Lila no se movió ni me soltó, y entendí que no tenía opción. No solo eso. Ella quería lo mismo que yo; estaba deseando dármelo. Estaba tan cerca de mí que a veces me rozaba con la nariz y, aun así, se las apañaba para mantenerse firme.

Me acerqué todo lo que pude a su oído, haciendo caso omiso del dolor de la sujeción de Lila en mi cabello, y apreté un poco con los dedos sobre la falda de su vestido mientras le susurraba:

—Bésame _más_. Bésame con la lengua. Métete en mi boca y déjame entrar en la tuya.

Noté que Lila se tensaba al escucharme y que su respiración se hacía más entrecortada. Se apartó un poco y me soltó el pelo. Luego volvió a mirarme a los ojos y, por primera vez, retiró la mano de las ataduras para quitarme las gafas con ambas manos. Se estiró y las dejó con cuidado en mi mesilla de noche; su pelo me hizo cosquillas en el hombro, sus pechos me rozaron, y luego volvió a su postura inicial.

Entonces tomó mi rostro entre las manos y me dio el beso que yo no sabía que necesitaba.

Apretó sus labios contra los míos, metió la lengua en mi boca y buscó la mía, explorándome hasta rincones donde hacía mucho que no llegaba. La boca se me llenó de su saliva; me quedé casi sin respiración y, cuando di una bocanada, todo lo que inhalé fue su aliento. Arqueé la espalda y di un tirón a ciegas; eso era exactamente lo que temía, ese deseo devorador, esa necesidad de ella tan primaria que obliteraba todo lo demás. Pero entonces la lana se tensó con fuerza y me recordó que no podía separar las manos. Ella las apretó contra mi pecho, me abrazó y volvió a besarme; entre nosotras solo se interponían mis manos, mis manos _atadas_ ; y poco a poco me relajé en sus brazos, comprendí que ella estaba tan cerca de mí como podía estar y que sus besos eran como una oleada, como la embestida de una marea que se espera y aun así te sorprende, frente a la que no se podía hacer nada más que dejarse llevar.

Y entonces sus besos comenzaron a ser también mis besos, y la necesidad tan acuciante del principio se convirtió en un deseo más sofisticado, más manejable, en el que estaba incluida cada parte de nuestros cuerpos, pero ninguna de ellas tenía el mando. Empezó a besarme más despacio, dejando que yo llevara la iniciativa. Aproveché para rozarle con los labios las mejillas, las pestañas, a darle mordisquitos en el pómulo para hacerla sonreír; así era como había querido besarla desde el comienzo y no me había atrevido, mi propia necesidad me lo impedía.

—¿Era esto lo que querías? —me preguntó en voz baja, acariciándome la espalda, y detecté en su voz algo que no había notado con tanta claridad hasta entonces. Lila no solo me deseaba; Lila también me quería, con una devoción similar a la que yo sentía por ella, y, de alguna manera, al estar tan sensibles, lo percibía perfectamente.

—Dios, sí —susurré, y la besé una vez más.

Habíamos cerrado los ojos de forma instintiva para sentir mejor los besos. De pronto noté que se apartaba un poco y que me empujaba hacia atrás; ahí abrí los ojos y la vi, y volvía a ser la Lila pícara y juguetona que conocía, que quería tumbarme sobre la cama. Me resistí. Entonces Lila sujetó la lana con una mano y la empujó hacia arriba.

Perdí el equilibrio y caí hacia atrás. Ella se colocó encima de mí, todavía sujetándome las manos con la suya, y las apretó contra la almohada. Distinguí que entrecerraba los ojos de placer, del placer de sentir mi cuerpo debajo del suyo, y vi que se le iban los ojos a mi pecho, que subía y bajaba.

—¿Sabes? Puede que me haya metido en una trampa —ronroneó, y descendió para besar mi cuello.

—¿Por qué una trampa? —gemí.

—Porque este vestido no estaba pensado para lo que estamos haciendo —dijo, subiéndose la falda un poco a tirones—. Y porque tú querías ir despacio, pero yo también me muero por tocarte.

Sentí que bajaba con los labios hasta el borde de mi blusa y que, con la mano libre (comenzaba a adquirir cierta práctica con eso), me desabrochaba un par de botones. De nuevo sentí que se acrecentaba el deseo, de nuevo la lana entre mis manos me recordó que no podía hacer mucho más que rendirme a la sensación; pero esa vez estuve tan cerca de romper la sujeción a tirones que tuve que hacer el esfuerzo de recordarme lo que estábamos haciendo y para qué. Por muy agradable que fuera (y, sorprendentemente, lo era _mucho_ ), aquello comenzaba a ser demasiado.

—Li —le dije, y tuve que llamarla un par de veces, porque estaba demasiado ocupada para levantar la cabeza—. Li, hazme todo lo que quieras. Confío en ti.

Aquella declaración tuvo un efecto físico evidente en ella, que se mordió el labio y me apretó más fuerte con los muslos. La mano que me había desabrochado los botones me tomó suavemente por el cuello. Lila estaba luchando consigo misma, luchando para bien, y era algo majestuoso de contemplar.

La otra mano se metió bajo los faldones de la camisa y acarició la piel del costado. Ella se olvidó unos instantes de sujetarme las manos porque estaba demasiado ocupada con esa caricia; recuerdo que las bajé y traté de atraparla contra mi cuerpo, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que no me tenía sujeta y volvió a ponerme las manos sobre la cabeza. Oí algo parecido a un gemido y noté que clavaba el pubis contra mi vientre. Creo que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Lila también necesitaba aquello; había pensado que lo llevaba mucho mejor que yo, y probablemente era cierto, pero claro que me había echado de menos, claro que quería demostrarme que me quería y, además, seguía siendo ella, sensible como una hoja al tacto y al oído y a cada una de mis reacciones, porque a Lila nada le gusta tanto y nada le excita tanto como el placer ajeno.

Y estábamos en esa difícil línea entre querer ir despacio y querer acabar con todo muy rápido cuando, por supuesto, tuvo que suceder:

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Yo reaccioné antes que ella y me sacudí bajo su cuerpo; Lila levantó la cabeza. Las dos nos quedamos mirando fijamente la puerta, como si no nos lo pudiéramos creer, y entonces volvieron a llamar.

Me di cuenta de que había roto la lana de un tirón y que de mis muñecas colgaban dos jirones negros y deshilachados. También me di cuenta de que estaba temblando, no sabía si por la situación o por todo lo que estábamos haciendo hasta entonces.

Lila reaccionó y se estiró el vestido. Luego alargó los dedos hacia mí y comenzó a abotonarme la blusa sin pronunciar palabra. Yo reuní fuerzas y pregunté en alto:

—¿Quién es?

—Abre —respondió una voz que reconocí como la de Giovanna.

—Primero dime lo que quieres.

—Qué pesada, Nápoles. Quiero hablar contigo, ¿vale?

Miré a Lila, que se encogió de hombros. Resoplé, alcancé las gafas y me levanté de la cama intentando no hacer ruido. En ese momento, Giovanna llamó por tercera vez, más fuerte, y golpeó con el puño la puerta.

—¿Pero qué haces? —le espeté a través de la madera.

—Que me abras.

Me terminé de remeter la blusa dentro de la falda y abrí una rendija de la puerta. Giovanna estaba pegada al quicio, con el brazo apoyado sobre la pared, y me echó una mirada envenenada. Luego levantó la otra mano, de la que colgaba un cartón de botellas de cerveza.

—Te he traído esto. Sé que te gustan. ¿Puedo entrar?

Que me tuviera por una borracha ya era malo, pero por su aliento, distinguí que ella también había bebido. Últimamente lo hacía a menudo. Me había encontrado a sus amigas en el pasillo, con botellas en la mano, mientras la puerta de la habitación de Giovanna permanecía abierta. En ningún caso había pensado que estuviera invitada; ella seguía sin perder ocasión de increparme y meterse conmigo, así que me limitaba a tener el menor contacto posible con ella.

—Estoy un poco ocupada ahora.

—Quiero proponerte un trato —insistió ella.

No parecía que tuviera intención de marcharse, así que terminé por dejarla pasar. Lila no se había molestado en levantarse de la cama; yacía apoyada en las almohadas, con los brazos bajo la nuca y el vestido verde arrugado, y fulminó a Giovanna con la mirada, que sin embargo, pareció revivir un poco al encontrarla de esa manera.

—Cuánto tiempo, morenaza. No sabía que estabas aquí. —Se giró hacia mí y me entregó el cartón de las cervezas—. Podemos tener una pequeña fiesta de viernes, ¿no? Tu amiga, tú y yo.

No podía expresar lo desafortunada que me parecía la idea, pero por suerte, Lila lo hizo por mí:

—¿Qué coño quieres?

—Eh, tranquila, que vengo en son de paz.

Cogió una cerveza, enganchó la chapa con las uñas y tiró hasta sacarla. Nunca había visto a una chica hacer nada parecido. Luego se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, dio un trago y me miró. Después volvió los ojos a Lila y bebió de nuevo. Era como si no se atreviera a comenzar. Finalmente dejó la botella sobre el escritorio, se inclinó y dijo:

—A ver, Nápoles, tú y la alemana loca queréis traer aquí a quien os dé la gana y que yo no diga nada. Supongamos que yo quiero hacer lo mismo, ¿vale? Se nos ha ido un poco la mano con lo de quejarnos a la madre superiora con cada tontería. A ella qué le importa, ¿no?

—Yo no me he quejado nunca a nadie —le dije con toda la dignidad que pude, ocultando las manos tras la espalda—. Tú fuiste la que inició esta guerra.

—Porque tu colega me soltó un guantazo —dijo Giovanna, señalando a Lila con la barbilla.

—Te lo merecías —dijo esta.

Giovanna se inclinó más y juntó las manos. Miraba desesperadamente a izquierda y derecha, como si estuviera buscando algo, pero acabó clavando la vista en mis ojos y distinguí una súplica en su rostro.

—Quiero parar —dijo al fin.

Giovanna quería una tregua. Era algo inaudito. Mientras dudaba entre si aceptarla o no, Lila preguntó:

—¿Y qué nos das a cambio?

—¿A ti? —Giovanna se encendió—. A ti, ni los buenos días. Sé cosas sobre ti que espantarían a toda la facultad, y no tienen nada que ver con que te pases las mañanas con las cabras. Estoy hablando solo con ella, ¿o es que has decidido instalarte aquí a pensión completa?

Lila entrecerró los ojos. Por un momento, pensé que tendría que intervenir físicamente y me interpuse entre ellas, pero Lila no se levantó de la cama. Solo se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

—No aceptes, Lenù. No tiene nada con lo que negociar.

—Adúltera de mierda —dijo Giovanna.

—No aceptes —insistió Lila.

—Basta —dije—. Ni un insulto más. —Miré a Giovanna fijamente, inspiré hondo y proseguí—: Ya la has oído; ahora vete.

—¿Estás segura, Nápoles? Mira que como te pillen con otro tío en la cama, te quitan la beca, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Por un instante, pensé que la situación era casi divertida y me mordí la lengua, pero Lila literalmente soltó una carcajada. Giovanna la miró perpleja, luego me miró a mí y pensé que no debíamos haber reaccionado así, que estábamos jugando con fuego, que me quitarían la beca _con mucha más razón_ si por casualidad alguien se enterara, pero ya estaba hecho.

Giovanna se puso muy colorada y se levantó para irse, pero en ese momento bajaba alguien por las escaleras. Alguien con botas llenas de hebillas, que metió la cabeza por la puerta al escuchar las risas y mostró un sombrero floreado.

—¿Se puede? ¡Ay, Lila, tesoro, estás aquí! ¿Y qué hace esta con vosotras? No la habréis invitado a una _party_ y a mí no, ¿verdad?

—No, se ha invitado ella sola —respondió Lila con sarcasmo.

Giovanna pasó al lado de Suzanne, empujándola un poco, y volvió el rostro hacia mí. Abrió la boca y fue a decir alguna última cosa terrible para meterme miedo, pero no supo qué; y a mí aquel ambiente me seguía resultando tan ridículo que me reí por lo bajo, así que Giovanna finalmente salió de la habitación a trompicones. La oímos dar un portazo; me acerqué a la puerta y la cerré, por si se le ocurría volver.

—Al menos nos ha dejado la cerveza —dije.

Suzanne la aprovechó enseguida, ocupó la silla en la que había estado sentada Giovanna y comenzó una de sus chácharas habituales. Mencionó que se iba ya para el club y se quejó de nosotras, dijo que cómo era posible que Lila no le hubiera dicho que iba a estar aquí, teniendo en cuenta la impresión que había causado, los _encargos_ que aún tenían que discutir y lo _mucho_ que la echaban las compañeras de menos. Insistió para que fuera con ella hasta el punto de que Lila terminó de mal humor y la cortó:

—Basta, déjalo ya; hoy no me apetece.

Suzanne captó el mensaje y dejó de presionarla, pero lo que no captó fueron las miradas de impotencia que nos echábamos Lila y yo de vez en cuando, ella desde el cabecero de la cama, yo sentada a los pies. Intenté librarme discretamente de los hilos de lana que todavía tenía atados a las muñecas, pero no lo logré. Noté que Suzanne se fijaba en ellos, pero quizá pensó que eran un complemento de lo más moderno, porque no comentó nada. Finalmente, después de una hora de decirnos que se iba, levantó el trasero de la silla y se despidió.

—Me alegro mucho de ver que estáis mejor —dijo con su habitual falta de discreción—. Por favor, otro viernes no me excluyáis, ¿sí? —Se llevó las manos a los labios y nos dedicó unos cuantos besos lanzados al aire—. Tenéis toda la semana para veros; reservadme este día. Chao, chao.

Cuando por fin cerró la puerta detrás de ella y oí que bajaba las escaleras, no me sorprendió nada que Lila anunciara que estaba cansada y que prefería irse de vuelta a Tiricella.

—Lo siento de veras —dije.

—No es culpa tuya.

Mientras se ponía el abrigo, sentí una desazón difícil de explicar. Era como si hubiéramos hecho algo casi más íntimo que el sexo, y ahora me quedaba sola para pensar en ello. Me miré las muñecas y, ya que no tenía tijeras, busqué unas llaves para poder cortar de una vez la lana que me aprisionaba.

Entonces Lila se acercó y sacó una herramienta desconocida del bolsillo del abrigo. La había visto de jovencita con una chaira en la mano, la misma que le había puesto a Marcello en el cuello para que nos dejara en paz, pero no tenía ni idea de qué era aquello.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté mientras ella desgarraba los hilos con el borde afilado de la herramienta.

—Una gubia. Es para tallar madera.

—¿Y vas con ella por ahí?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Protección.

Me pareció un poco exagerado, pero no dije nada. Ella dejó los trozos de lana sobre el escritorio y masculló:

—Al final, lo de la lana era una idea muy tonta.

—Para nada —le dije, cogiéndola de las manos—. Ha ayudado muchísimo. —Sentí el rubor en el rostro y añadí, ahora que todavía me quedaban fuerzas para admitirlo—: Y me ha gustado.

La besé para demostrárselo, primero en las manos y después en los labios. Ella pareció animarse un poco con eso.

—Ven a Tiricella —me dijo—. No es el lugar más silencioso del mundo, pero no creo que Enzo y Carmè nos interrumpan… tanto.


	3. El domingo

Solía llamar a mi familia los domingos por la mañana. Había intentado estirar más el plazo, pero cuando lo hacía, encontraba a mi madre de peor humor. Como tampoco contestaban a mis cartas (a mis padres le costaba demasiado escribir, y mis hermanos simplemente no se molestaban), era más práctico llamarlos de semana en semana y tener una breve conversación que hacer una llamada más larga e intentar acordarnos de lo que había sucedido en los últimos tiempos. En realidad, en mi vida habían pasado _muchas_ cosas; pero nada que le pudiera contar a mi madre. Todo lo que ella sabía eran los datos básicos, el esqueleto, y a menudo solo se lo contaba porque ella ya estaba al corriente, no sé cómo.

Un día me dijo:

—Bueno, ¿qué tal por allí con Scanno y su furcia? No me has contado nada.

Le contesté que me parecía una falta de respeto hablar así de Carmela, y que además, a ella qué le importaba si Enzo y ella estaban casados o no. Pero mi madre se echó a reír, guasona, y me di cuenta de que había caído en la trampa.

—Hablo de tu amiga del alma, no de la boba de la otra. Aquí se ríen, Lenuccia, los Solara y todos los demás. Meterse así en la casa y en la vida de una pareja teniendo a su marido… Stefano Carracci se sube por las paredes.

—Allí solo quieren hacerles daño. A los Solara, los Carracci y _todos los demás_ les interesa hablar mal de ellos. —Y añadí, con un nudo en la garganta—: Y Stefano no tiene nada que decir, hace años que viven separados.

—El matrimonio no se puede romper así como así —dijo mi madre—. Formar una familia es algo muy serio.

—Era infeliz, mamá.

—Infelices somos todas, pero no todas hacemos eso. Haced lo que os dé la gana allí, pero yo te prevengo: en esta casa no metes a nadie que no venga con una propuesta formal bajo el brazo, ¿está claro?

Nunca hablábamos de mi vida sentimental. Como mucho, mi madre hacía preguntas oblicuas, referencias a otras personas que ponían de relieve la escasa comunicación que había entre nosotras sobre ese tema. No obstante, aquello podía prometérselo sin muchos problemas, así que lo hice.

Aquel domingo hablamos del tiempo y de anécdotas cotidianas, que normalmente eran lo único que divertía a mi madre, pero la notaba nerviosa y por fin me soltó:

—Tienes que decirme cuándo vienes por Navidad, para que preparemos el cuarto. Ya sabes que tendrás que dormir con Elisa, porque tu habitación la usa ahora tu hermano.

Habían terminado por desmantelar mi dormitorio. No los culpaba: en una casa pequeña, el espacio era preciado. Por supuesto, habían tenido bronca sobre quién tenía que quedárselo. Mis padres querían usarlo de trastero, pero Giovanni se había llevado el gato al agua con la excusa de que necesitaba un lugar de estudio. Mi madre me informaba de sus progresos con un orgullo que no había mostrado nunca conmigo.

Le dije:

—No estoy segura de si voy a ir esta vez.

A aquello le sucedió un silencio muy compacto.

—Llevas un año sin venir —dijo mi madre.

—Te mandé regalos por tu cumpleaños.

—¿Y a mí qué me importan los regalos? Tu padre y yo queremos verte a ti. ¿Ahora me dices que piensas saltarte la Navidad y el Año Nuevo?

Me enfurecí —mi madre tenía la capacidad de enfurecerme mucho antes que el resto de la humanidad, con la probable excepción de Lila—, pero recordé que aquello no llevaba a nada, y simplemente añadí:

—Tenemos mucho trabajo en la universidad.

—Ya —dijo mi madre en un napolitano repentinamente agresivo, y fui consciente de que ahora casi no escuchaba napolitano salvo cuando hablaba con ella, porque hasta Lila estaba dejando de usarlo poco a poco—. Ahora lo llaman trabajo.

—Piensa lo que quieras.

—Somos tu familia, Lenù. Sangre de tu sangre. ¿No te da vergüenza tenernos así de abandonados?

Era de las pocas cosas que no me daban vergüenza, pero mi madre me presionó hasta que comencé a sentirme culpable. Sacó a relucir distintos agravios que, aparentemente, había cometido a lo largo de mi vida, mostrándome distante y poco generosa con ellos. Me dijo que Elisa, mi hermana, estaba pasando por una fase complicada y no tenía a su hermana mayor como referencia. Que mi padre estaba mayor, que se le notaba en los huesos, que estaba perdiendo facultades y me echaba de menos. Tan obcecada estaba con convencerme de que fuera a Nápoles a pasar las Navidades que incluso me dijo:

—Tráete a tu amiga, si tanto la necesitas; a ver si se atreve a aparecer por el barrio después de todo lo que hizo. Pobre Nunzia, de verdad, la que le cayó encima.

—¿Me estás dando permiso para que invite a Lila? —dije incrédula.

—Si no te puedes separar de ella, haz lo que veas. Por mí venid las dos si queréis, y luego salís por ahí con tu padre a decir bien alto que sois universitarias, ya que es lo único que os motiva.

Me gustó oír aquello, pero como a la vez mi madre no podía evitar darle también la puntilla, terminé por colgar el teléfono a la menor oportunidad. Después, con un humor de perros, recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a hacer el viaje a Tiricella.

* * *

Cuando divisé la casita en la que vivían Enzo, Carmela y Lila con Saverio, el hijo de los dos primeros, casi me arrepentía de haber ido. Había tenido que esperar casi una hora en la estación de Pisa, porque los festivos había muchos menos autobuses y pasaban cuando les apetecía; además, el camino era fatigoso y una prueba de fuego para mis zapatos.

Enzo estaba fuera, colgando adornos de Navidad en un árbol cercano, y fue el primero en saludarme con un beso en la mejilla.

—Carmè y Lila están dentro —dijo y, por su voz, entendí que algo no iba bien—. Empuja sin más, está abierto.

Cuando entré, me topé con un salón vacío y ruidos que provenían del dormitorio. Lila fue la primera en venir hacia mí, con los pantalones vaqueros y la camisa que se ponía para estar en casa, y me dio un fuerte abrazo, en el que distinguí que estaba sudando a pesar del frío. Aun con el cansancio del viaje, mi cuerpo agradeció muchísimo aquel contacto.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté.

—Yo bien. Pasa, estoy terminando una cosa.

Me condujo hacia el dormitorio de Enzo y Carmela, en el que entré tímidamente, y encontré a Carmela tumbada en la cama de matrimonio, jugando con Saverio. Aunque me saludó con una sonrisa, como siempre, vi que tenía mala cara y me asusté.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le dije, sentándome a su lado.

Carmela cogía las manos del niño, que parecía empeñado en ponerse encima de ella o en rodar fuera de la cama, una de las dos.

—Pues no lo sé. Me encuentro un poco mal.

—Pero… ¿te duele algo?

—La espalda, como siempre. Pero también aquí. —Carmela se llevó la mano debajo del pecho e hizo una mueca—. No sé qué me pasa, a veces amanezco dolorida y me cuesta moverme.

—Tienes que decírselo al patrón —intervino Lila, que había entrado también, silenciosa como un gato. Tomó un destornillador y una pieza de hierro que había sobre la cómoda y se acercó a la ventana—. Tienes que decirle de una vez que no puedes ir a limpiar en estas condiciones.

—Pero si no me pasa nada —insistió Carmela—. No tengo fiebre, solo son dolores. Y suelen mejorar en un par de días.

Lila bufó y continuó lo que estaba haciendo, que era cambiar las bisagras de la ventana. Yo tomé a Saverio en brazos, más que nada para quitarle a Carmela el peso de estar luchando con el niño todo el rato, y este soltó un quejido apagado, pero le di un beso y lo distraje. Carmela y yo charlamos un rato de tonterías, de que esperaba estar mejor cuando fuera a Nápoles, porque tenía muchas ganas de ir a ver a su hermano.

—¿Cuándo salís?

—El sábado que viene, si Dios quiere. ¿Tú cuándo te vas?

Miré a Lila, ocupada ajustando la bisagra al milímetro, como si la ventana no fuera un trozo enorme y basto de madera y cristal, sino una perfecta obra de orfebrería.

—No sé si iré —le confesé a Carmela.

Esta emitió un sonido falsamente indignado.

—¡Otra! ¿Pero a vosotras qué os ha dado? ¿Preferís estar solas antes que ver a los vuestros?

Lila volvió un poco la cabeza.

—No estaré sola —dijo, y se giró de nuevo para ajustar los tornillos.

Carmela suspiró y yo enterré el rostro en el cuello de Saverio. Suponía que Lila se refería a mí, pero no lo habíamos hablado. Imaginaba que ella tampoco tendría muchas ganas de estar con su familia… y, sí, se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de celebrar una Navidad absolutamente atípica. Unas fiestas que incluyeran estar con Lila. Celebrar todos esos días con Lila.

Enzo entró en la habitación con el ceño fruncido, le preguntó a Carmela si se encontraba mejor y fue a ver si Lila necesitaba ayuda, pero esta ya había colocado la bisagra. Él solo tuvo que terminar de apretar los tornillos y, aun así, tuve la impresión de que era superfluo.

—Tener a Lila en casa es una maravilla —dijo Carmela con un suspiro—. Es como vivir con una mujer cuando la necesitas y con un hombre para casi todo lo demás.

Aquella afirmación me incomodó, pero a Lila no pareció importarle en absoluto. Se llevó las herramientas y, mientras tanto, Enzo se sentó a mi lado y cogió en brazos a Saverio, que estaba muy tranquilo. Carmela se disculpó por no haber hecho nada de comer.

—No te preocupes —dije, y Enzo añadió:

—Apañaremos algo enseguida.

—¿Tú o yo? —le pregunté.

—Creo que contigo sabrá mejor —me dijo él.

Preparé algo de pasta corta con orégano fresco, ajo, unos calabacines que encontré en el frigorífico a punto de pasarse y el aceite de oliva que había en una garrafa. Lila se acercó y me ayudó a cortar el ajo y los calabacines para hacer el sofrito. Aquella distribución, conmigo en los fuegos y con Lila manejando los cuchillos, parecía lo más natural del mundo, y el resultado fue que tuvimos la comida lista muy pronto. Lila sirvió un par de platos y pensé que iba a llevarlos a la mesa, pero desapareció con ellos en dirección al dormitorio, del que salió Enzo.

Me quedé sola comiendo con Enzo sobre la mesa de la casita. Al principio estuvimos en silencio, pero al ver que él revolvía la pasta de su plato y que la arruga del ceño no se le iba, le toqué en el brazo y le dije en voz baja:

—Anímate. Seguro que mejora cuando vea a su hermano.

—No lo sé, Lenù. —Enzo resopló y se metió un tenedor en la boca—. No entiendo qué le pasa.

—Deberíais volver a llamar al médico.

—Lo he intentado, pero ella no quiere. Tiene el recuerdo de su padre, que se puso peor cuando el médico lo visitó. —Enzo sacudió la cabeza—. Lo intentaré otra vez en Nápoles.

—Si convences a Pasquale, seguro que ella cambia de idea.

—Lo sé. ¿Te veremos allí?

—No lo sé. Quiero… —Algo me retuvo, pero recordé que no tenía motivos para ocultarme con Enzo y señalé con la cabeza en dirección al dormitorio—. Quiero preguntarle a ella lo que va a hacer.

—Pues lo que hagas tú, es evidente. —Enzo rebañó el plato y me miró de soslayo—. Está preocupada por lo de Carmela, así que a lo mejor la encuentras algo rara. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

Volví a mirar hacia la puerta entornada, de la que salían grititos de bebé y una conversación en voz baja parecida a la nuestra, y tuve la impresión de que el vínculo entre Lila y Carmela se había fortalecido. Hasta entonces, Enzo siempre había sido el vértice del triángulo —aquel extraño triángulo en el que había un poco de todo, pero que aun así permitía una convivencia sólida—, pero daba la sensación de que aquello estaba evolucionando. Quizá me tocaba a _mí_ estar más pendiente ahora de Enzo, ya que Lila estaba ocupada con Carmela y Saverio.

Enzo recogió su plato y el mío y los llevó a fregar. Lila salió en ese momento del dormitorio, le entregó el resto de los cacharros y dijo:

—Saverio está un poco difícil. Creo que tiene sueño.

—Ahora intento dormirlo. —Enzo limpió los tenedores con agua jabonosa y un cepillo—. Y después me echaré un rato.

—Sí, buena idea, yo también.

Lila fue hacia las escaleras de caracol que subían al desván y, por un instante, pensé que se había olvidado de mí, pero se apoyó sobre la barandilla negra y me dijo:

—Lenù.

—¿Qué?

Ella alzó las cejas.

—Ah. —Me levanté, miré a Enzo, que seguía de espaldas fregando los platos, y fui hasta ella—. No sabía si estaba invitada —murmuré.

Lila puso los ojos en blanco, me tomó de la mano y subimos así las escaleras hasta abrir la puerta del desván. Mefisto estaba durmiendo la siesta sobre la cama de Lila, y no supe si ahuyentarlo o sentarme en otro sitio; pero entonces Lila cerró la puerta, me besó en los labios y entendí el verdadero fin de aquel descanso de después de comer. Me acerqué a la cama de hierro negro, empujada suavemente por Lila, besándola cada poco, y Mefisto terminó apartándose con un bufido.

—¿Vas a meterte en la cama con esos pantalones llenos de polvo? —protesté en broma mientras me tumbaba.

Lila se llevó una mano a los vaqueros y, antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, se bajó la cremallera y los arrojó al suelo con un tintineo. Me sonrojé, pero ella se tendió sobre mí y volvió a besarme. El sol de la tarde caía directamente sobre nosotras a través de la claraboya y me sentí cohibida. Nunca habíamos hecho nada tan a plena luz, y estaba segura de que los crujidos de la cama se oían en el piso de abajo.

—¿Puedes…? —dije, pero me quedé callada.

Lila se detuvo en el acto.

—¿Qué?

No quería que parara, pero me sentía extraña. Tenía el recuerdo de que en momentos así ella necesitaba precisamente eso, esa parte _solo_ física para desconectar, para tranquilizarse. Es curioso cómo reaccionamos distinto a las preocupaciones: a mí me afectan en todos los sentidos, se infiltran en mi mente y me quitan las ganas de hacer otras cosas, pero ella les pone coto, las desafía precisamente creando espacios donde estas no pueden atacar. De Lila he aprendido que a veces eso es positivo, pero no siempre puedo ponerlo en práctica.

Le acaricié la cara y la besé de nuevo en los labios, para que no pensara que era culpa suya. Tenía muchas ganas de besarla. Cada beso suyo me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

—No sé —le susurré—. Carmela está dolorida abajo. El niño está despierto. No parece del todo apropiado.

Lila gruñó y apoyó la cabeza sobre mi pecho.

—Es lo que hay, Lenù. Esta es nuestra vida ahora.

—Ya lo sé —respondí con algo de tristeza. Le acaricié el pelo y le di un beso en la coronilla—. Al menos estamos juntas.

—Sí.

Lila me acarició la curva de un pecho con los dedos y, luego, como si hiciera un esfuerzo terrible, cerró el puño y lo posó sobre el colchón. Yo seguí acariciándole la espalda y los hombros. Me di cuenta de que se estremecía con cada roce, que restregaba las caderas contra mí en una especie de movimiento automático. Para lo mucho que nos deseábamos, parecía que no terminábamos de sincronizarnos.

—Solo necesito algo de tiempo —le prometí. Pero como ninguna de las dos se detenía del todo en lo que hacía, titubeé y agregué—: Me vas a manchar la falda.

—No estaba previsto que estuvieras en mi cama vestida.

—Me la quito —ofrecí, y ella se alzó sobre el codo para mirarme, interrogante—. Pero… ve despacio, ¿vale?

Lila asintió, me besó la mano y se restregó contra ella como un gato.

—Y tú acaríciame. No dejes de acariciarme.

Había dicho aquello con un tono de súplica, casi de desesperación. Tanta que, cuando me quité la falda y las medias, me incliné sobre ella y me aseguré de que mis manos estuvieran siempre sobre su cuerpo: primero sobre su cara y su espalda, después sobre sus piernas desnudas; por último, casi sin que me diera cuenta, por debajo de su camisa, hasta que ella dejó escapar un suspiro y se llevó una de mis manos a la boca; no solo para que la tocara, sino más bien para morderla. Para acallar sus gemidos con ella.

Era difícil ir despacio con Lila, pero recordé que hacía mucho tiempo, realmente _mucho_ , que no la tocaba de esa manera. Mientras me mordisqueaba la mano, me acerqué a su oreja y le susurré, porque necesitaba quitármelo de la cabeza:

—¿Lo de atarme lo podemos repetir alguna otra vez?

Ella asintió, atrapó una pierna mía entre las suyas y se frotó contra ella. Noté que el algodón de sus bragas comenzaba a estar húmedo y sentí el roce de su sexo contra mí; no pude evitar jadear y ella respiró fuerte contra mi mano. Aquello bastó para darme un poco de confianza. Elevé ligeramente el muslo y lo empujé contra ella; Lila se tensó con brusquedad y aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos. No estaba del todo segura de querer seguir, pero la forma en la que reaccionaba me tenía fascinada. Ascendí con la otra mano bajo su camisa hasta rozar uno de sus pechos y lo acaricié suavemente con las yemas de los dedos, sintiendo cómo se endurecía. Una parte de mí se preguntó lejanamente qué hacía Lila sin sujetador, pero después de todo, estaba en su casa.

Ella deslizó la lengua por mi muñeca y, mirándome un instante con los ojos húmedos, susurró:

—Lenù.

—¿Qué?

—Mucho tiempo —farfulló, y me di cuenta de que apenas podía hablar—. No puedo. ¿Te importa?

—Eh… —dije y, cuando se sacudió de nuevo contra mí, lo terminé de entender—. No. No, supongo.

Lila soltó un quejido y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Supones?

Apreté la palma de la mano contra su pecho.

—Está bien —murmuré.

Ella pegó la frente a mi hombro. Literalmente, la tenía reducida a un estado en el que no podía hacer mucho más que lo que hacía. De pronto, me pregunté qué pasaría si la obligara a parar (y no lo quería en absoluto, pero entonces, ¿por qué lo pensaba?). Pero ella bajó las manos, me sujetó por las caderas y comenzó a restregarse con fuerza. Se me olvidó todo. Le ofrecí el brazo para que hundiera en él los dientes y sentí su respiración entrecortada sobre mi muñeca; dejé que se encajara mejor sobre mi pierna y que la usara como le pareciese mientras continuaba acariciándole los pechos bajo la camisa. Un restregón especialmente contundente, en el que las bragas de Lila se ladearon, me hizo tomar una bocanada de aire; la apreté un poco más de lo que pretendía, y aquello causó que ella me mordiera más fuerte. Demasiado fuerte.

Me libré instintivamente de un tirón y entonces la oí gemir, un gemido profundo y maravilloso que seguro que se oía en el piso de abajo; la besé rápidamente para acallar el ruido. No lo puede evitar, pensé maravillada, sintiendo el roce de su cuerpo contra el mío, el camino mojado que dejaba sobre mi muslo con cada sacudida, realmente no lo puede evitar. Y la envolví con mis labios para que jadeara en mi boca, y moví un poco la pierna donde notaba que le gustaba. Los jadeos se hicieron más rápidos, más descontrolados; me apretó la pierna entre las suyas hasta casi hacerme daño. Finalmente su espalda se tensó y sentí el temblor de todo su cuerpo encima de mí, y por un momento no estuve segura de si era Lila quien estaba teniendo un orgasmo _o yo_ , porque estaba sintiendo tanto placer que se parecía mucho a eso.

Pero luego se le fueron las fuerzas y se derrumbó sobre mí, jadeando todavía, sudando un poco por el cuello y entre los pechos, y cuando movió la pierna me di cuenta de que era ella, claramente, quien había sentido aquello. Yo solo estaba muy excitada. Tan excitada que estaba a punto de olvidarme de dónde estábamos, de lo de ir despacio y de todo aquello que se suponía que quería, pero el envaramiento regresó y me sentí incapaz de hacer lo mismo que ella.

—¿Estás mejor? —le dije, apartándole el pelo de la cara, y me sorprendió lo ronca que sonaba mi voz.

—Sí. Lo necesitaba.

—Me alegro.

Me abrazó y enterró el rostro en mi cuello mientras su respiración se normalizaba. Mi sexo palpitó, como protestando. Ella se apartó un poco y sentí el frío de la humedad que había dejado sobre mi muslo.

—Me has dejado empapada —susurré.

—Y tú a mí.

—¿Cómo?

Lila tomó una de mis manos y la llevó a su propia pierna. Me sorprendió notar allí una mancha tan resbaladiza como la que había sobre mi piel. Luego me dije: pero bueno, ¿y qué esperas? _Sentía_ claramente que estaba muy mojada entre las piernas. Si la humedad de Lila traspasaba, no había razón para que la mía no lo hiciera.

—Lo siento —balbuceé.

Ella levantó la cabeza.

—¿Que lo sientes? ¿Por qué? —preguntó pestañeando, como alguien que se despierta de una siesta muy maravillosa.

—No lo sé.

Atrapó mis labios en un beso.

—No lo sientas —dijo, y me besó otra vez, y otra—. No lo sientas jamás, ¿me oyes?

Aquellos besos me conmovieron casi más que todo lo que habíamos hecho esa tarde. Cerré los ojos y me centré por completo en ellos. Todavía con los labios sobre los míos, sus dedos descendieron por mi vientre y se detuvieron al borde de mis bragas.

—¿Quieres? —murmuró, rozándome apenas.

Inspiré profundamente y abrí los ojos. Lila estaba allí, a pocos centímetros de mí, esperando.

—Sí —dije antes de pensarlo; luego oí una conversación lejana y me vinieron a la cabeza de golpe Carmela, Saverio, Enzo—… ¿O no?

—Tú decides.

—Es que no sé si… —Tragué saliva y me reí un poco—. Podré.

—Puedo intentarlo hasta que se me canse la mano. —Lila sonrió un poco y se acercó a mi oído—: Y después, tengo más recursos.

Me rozó la oreja con la lengua y sentí un escalofrío. Pero entonces la conversación aumentó de volumen, tanto que se distinguían hasta las palabras, y me di cuenta de que no quería hacer eso allí, no ese día. Pero era un poco extraño, porque mi cuerpo sí que quería, y tampoco era que fuéramos a tener muchas más oportunidades. Mientras me debatía, la mano de Lila se fue haciendo más blanda, más cariñosa, y finalmente se posó abierta sobre mi cadera.

—Lo dejamos.

—Quizá sea mejor —dije, pero de repente me sentí muy infantil y muy torpe a su lado—. Perdona.

—Deja de pedir perdón por estas cosas.

—Pero es como si no quisiera hacerlo.

—Claro. —Lila se acurrucó sobre mi pecho—. Por eso me has dejado el muslo como me lo has dejado.

La estreché contra mí. Poco a poco, sentí que me iba calmando, que la necesidad tan acuciante que había sentido de ser tocada remitía, aunque no desaparecía. Cuando fui a apartarle de nuevo el pelo de la cara, me fijé en la marca de sus dientes en el brazo. Me había dejado un bonito reloj.

—Eres un peligro —le dije, y le di un beso en la sien.

—Eso decían.

Me bajé el puño de la blusa para taparme. Luego me recoloqué sobre el colchón, pensando, y pregunté:

—¿Crees que Carmela sabe lo nuestro?

—Lo sabe sin saberlo.

En cuanto lo dijo, supe que había varias personas que probablemente entraban en esa definición. Lástima que no se pudiera comprobar a menos que se lo contáramos de frente.

—Pues por mí, que siga así —le dije.

Lila se removió y emitió un sonido que podía significar cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, aquello era y seguiría siendo un punto de desacuerdo entre nosotras, y no tardó en decir:

—Es Carmè, no tiene problemas con nadie.

—Pero no lo sabemos —respondí—. ¿Y si…, no sé, le parecemos una mala influencia para Saverio, y va y te echa?

—¿Qué me va a echar? —Lila se rio.

—¿Quién crees que sobra en esta casa?

Se puso repentinamente seria y se incorporó.

—No digas eso.

Le sostuve la mirada, porque realmente no había dicho nada que no pensara, pero entendí que era un tema delicado para ella, así que bajé los ojos y dije:

—Vale, perdona.

Lila me miraba como si hubiera arruinado el momento y terminé por sentirme mal. A lo mejor yo exageraba. A lo mejor tenía demasiado miedo por mi beca. Era cierto que nadie nos había hecho daño ni nos había retirado la palabra todavía. Y yo tampoco quería mentir, pero en la brutal honestidad de Lila había algo temerario que no sabía si quería para mí. El problema era que no podíamos mantener posturas distintas en esto: o lo hacíamos de una manera o de la otra, no cabían medias tintas.

Pero no quería que se pensara que volvía a avergonzarme de ella. Así que, un poco para congraciarme, inspiré hondo, la toqué en la rodilla y susurré:

—Oye, tengo una cosa que decirte.

Ella no respondió, pero tampoco se apartó. Puso su mano sobre la mía y aquello me dio fuerzas.

—Quiero pasar las Navidades contigo.

Se lo solté así porque sabía que, si lo pensaba, no lo diría tan claramente como lo sentía. Y, para mi enorme alivio, las pupilas de Lila se dilataron y me estrechó la mano.

—Yo también —dijo.

—¿De verdad? Temía que…

—Sí, de verdad.

Sonreímos, como si no nos lo termináramos de creer. Luego Lila me dio un beso y yo la abracé con fuerza. Tenía miedo de que me dijera que no, que teníamos que haberlo hablado antes o algo parecido, pero que estuviera de acuerdo tan rápido me fascinó. Probablemente ella también estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decírmelo, pensé; y una parte de mí, la parte que todavía se sentía insegura con Lila y sus acciones, se relajó. En ocasiones, confiar en Lila tenía sus recompensas.

* * *

Nos pasamos un buen rato jugueteando y acariciándonos sobre la cama. Lila estaba tranquila y callada; yo le hablaba de la universidad, de mi familia, un poco de todo sin orden ni concierto. Cuando cayó el sol y en el desván comenzó a hacer mucho frío, nos vestimos. Observé que en el escritorio de Lila había una serie de cuchillas y herramientas parecidas a las que se veían en la zapatería de su padre… sobre varios dibujos que no tenían mucho que ver con gráficas de contabilidad.

—¿En serio? —Me reí.

Lila estiró el cuello.

—Ah, eso. Pues sí, tenía que saber cómo eran en forma y dimensiones antes de ponerme con ellos.

—No creo que haya mucha diferencia.

—Hay muchísima.

Ella apartó los diseños de penes artificiales y similares de mi vista y sentí haberme reído. No lo había hecho con mala intención, al contrario: tenía curiosidad por los resultados.

—¿Los estás haciendo con madera? —pregunté, recordando la gubia que me había mostrado en la residencia.

Lila me echó un vistazo de reojo y asintió.

—Madera de avellano. El cuero que puedo conseguir aquí no es tan bueno y no termino de fiarme del resultado.

—Tengo ganas de verlos.

—No son para ti.

—¿Ninguno?

Me pareció que contenía una sonrisa y no respondió. Cuando se acercó de nuevo, estaba segura de que iba a decirme que dejara de tocarle las narices, pero me mordió suavemente el cuello y musitó algo acerca de las Navidades que mi napolitano oxidado no entendió.

Yo apoyé la frente contra su cabeza y se me ocurrió sugerir, porque por lo visto cuando estoy nerviosa asocio ideas con mucha más rapidez, que podíamos ir a Florencia en vacaciones, porque tenía ganas de conocer la ciudad. Pero Lila no dijo nada y detecté que entraba un poco en tensión. ¿Había dicho algo incorrecto?

—O donde quieras —me apresuré a susurrarle—. Me da igual.

—Ya.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No pasa nada.

Se puso a acariciar a Mefisto.

—¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? —pregunté, deseando que me contradijera.

Pero Lila solo siguió rascando la cabeza del gato. Cuando yo casi me había olvidado de la pregunta e iba a bajar, dijo con tono casual:

—Me pediste que no te guardara secretos. Pero hay cosas que no sé si prefieres saber o no. Y hay cosas que yo sé y que no necesariamente sabe todo el mundo. ¿Todo eso también son secretos?

Su mirada era limpia, casi diría que inocente, pero sus palabras me desconcertaron.

—¿Y cómo sabes esas cosas?

—Las sé.

—Pues… supongo… que depende de la importancia que tengan en el momento presente.

Ella hizo un sonido de asentimiento. Yo añadí con timidez, porque lo que había dicho no se ajustaba del todo a lo que sentía al respecto:

—En general, creo que deberías darme la oportunidad de intentar entenderlas.

—Comprendo.

Lila me dio una palmadita en el brazo y me dijo que bajáramos ya, que era la hora del café y que tenía ganas de echar una partida de ajedrez con Enzo. Había empezado a jugar sin saber prácticamente nada, pero empezaba a poner a Enzo en aprietos y se notaba que estaba deseando que llegara el momento de derrotarlo.

Cuando descendimos las escaleras, Enzo estaba sentado a la mesa con una taza de café y, para nuestra alegría, Carmela se había levantado de la cama y estaba con una manta en el sofá. Saverio dormía.

—Me encuentro mejor —nos aseguró Carmela—. Si es solo que tengo tantas ganas de ir a Nápoles que ya no sé qué hago aquí.

Enzo había sacado un tablero de ajedrez y lo estaba montando sobre la mesa. Mientras colocaba los peones, dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa:

—Hemos estado hablando de qué hacer con la casa. Pensábamos dejarla cerrada, pero Carmè me ha dicho que ninguna queréis volver a Nápoles por Navidad. Por nosotros no hay ningún problema en que os quedéis aquí. Lila no quería estar sola en un lugar tan apartado, pero si vas a estar tú, Lenù, es otra cosa.

Abrí la boca para responder que aún no habíamos planeado nada, que no sabía si pasaríamos la víspera de Navidad aquí o en Pisa o con otra gente y que, al fin y al cabo, sí, la casita era rústica y estaba un poco apartada, pero me topé con la mirada de Lila y me callé al instante. Había un deseo en esos ojos tan violento que era prácticamente un ruego. Y me di cuenta de lo que implicaba estar solas en un lugar como aquel, _completamente_ solas, durante varias semanas. Implicaba tantas cosas que por un instante me abrumé. Pero sobre todo, implicaba algo que jamás habíamos tenido hasta entonces: la posibilidad de hacer lo que nos diera la gana sin temer que nadie nos juzgara.

—Me parece una gran idea —dije.


	4. La hora azul

El día que yo iba a llegar a Tiricella para pasar las Navidades, Lila se despertó a las seis y media de la mañana porque Mefisto estaba rascando la claraboya del desván. El gato solía marcharse por la noche y volvía al alba. Trepaba por un roble que estaba al lado de la casa y alcanzaba el tejado gracias a sus ramas. A veces se escurría por la juntura mal sellada entre el tejado y el muro y arañaba la puerta de madera del desván, pero como Lila no siempre se despertaba con eso, había aprendido que era más útil rascar donde sabía que ella podía oírle, que era encima de su cabeza.

Ella se frotó la cara y tardó un rato en incorporarse. La noche anterior había estado trabajando hasta tarde en mi regalo. Además, llevaba toda la semana intentando adelantar trabajo con los otros encargos. Finalmente se puso de pie en la cama, descorrió la clavija medio oxidada y dejó entrar al gato, que se frotó contra sus tobillos. Fuera soplaba un viento helado y Lila cerró rápidamente la claraboya.

Se vistió, se puso el abrigo y, mientras Mefisto bebía de su cuenco, estuvo pensando en si podía construir algo parecido a una gatera. La puerta del desván no era demasiado gruesa; tal vez podía serrar un cuadrado y Mefisto aprendería a entrar por allí. Avivó el candil, lo acercó para examinar la madera y se convenció de que era posible abrir un agujero con las herramientas de las que disponía. Aquello reduciría también los problemas que venía teniendo con Carmela por el asunto de los gatos.

Se metió la gubia en el bolsillo del abrigo y salió al exterior. La noche comenzaba a clarear más allá de las montañas. Los árboles se agitaban suavemente, teñidos de un extraño color azulado.

Aquella era la hora en la que más agitada se sentía. Sabía que en breve tiempo retrocedería la oscuridad, primero lentamente y después cada vez más deprisa. El rocío comenzaba a secarse, las formas se iban haciendo visibles. Pero en aquel rato en el que se despertaba y aún no había salido el sol, las sombras campaban a sus anchas. Y, en el campo, no había ninguna forma de acallar el susurro que producían al deslizarse dentro y fuera de ella, como si su piel fuera transparente, una barrera fina y perforable. No podía _dejar de oír_ las conversaciones que rebotaban en las paredes de su mente. Había tanto silencio que le horrorizaba.

Se obligaba a caminar con energía, un paso siempre delante del otro, los ojos clavados en el sendero. Se daba órdenes para ir diligentemente al cercado de las cabras, atravesando la zona de los panales, silenciosa en esa época del año. Pero agarraba con fuerza la gubia en el bolsillo y la garganta se le cerraba de la tensión. Temía y a la vez deseaba encontrarse con alguien que le hablara por encima de las voces de las sombras. Temía distraerse con su conversación, dejar de andar, olvidarse de lo que estaba haciendo el tiempo suficiente para cometer un error fatal. Había cometido tantos errores que no podía permitirse el lujo de más.

Los animales ya la estaban esperando. Lila entró en el cercado, despertó a un par de rezagados y los azuzó. La repugnancia que le producía su olor, esa facilidad de cagar y mear mientras caminaban y de pasar la lengua por cualquier superficie, por asquerosa que fuera, solo era comparable al respeto que les tenía por sus escrupulosos horarios y su tranquilidad. La tranquilidad era una cualidad que a Lila le costaba entender y que admiraba mucho en secreto; era una de las razones por las que siempre había tenido en tanta estima a Enzo.

Se detuvo para comprobar que todas las cabras adultas salían en una fila más o menos ordenada, dio un rodillazo a la última y cerró el portón detrás de ella. Luego puso rumbo al prado alto.

* * *

Había acudido a la oficina unos días antes y había pedido dejar de trabajar en Navidades. Su tío la miró con sorpresa y le dijo que las labores del campo había que atenderlas en todo momento, al margen de la época del año. Lila se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y qué pasa con las vacaciones?

—¿Qué vacaciones?

—Los jornaleros se marchan a sus casas en Navidad. Enzo y Carmela también se van. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Su tío abrió los brazos, indignado. Era un gesto que le recordaba muchísimo a su padre y que hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

—Precisamente por eso, sobrina. Nosotros no tenemos vacaciones, tenemos que arrimar el hombro todo el año.

—Todo el mundo tiene derecho a vacaciones.

—¿Eso crees?

—Lo dice la ley —respondió Lila, que para algo estudiaba esas cosas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde está tu contrato?

Hubo un silencio largo e incómodo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos hasta que el tío de Lila apartó la mirada y masculló:

—Dejemos de discutir. Si tienes problemas con la costura, puedes entregar la ropa un poco más tarde.

—No quiero sacar a las cabras hasta después de la Epifanía —dijo Lila con aplomo—. Coseré lo que haga falta, pero eso no. Nunca dije que estuviera dispuesta.

—Sobrina, mira que un día me acabarás cargando. —Él le apuntó con un bolígrafo de la oficina—. Tus amigos están donde están por ti. No me hagas volver a pensarme lo que hacer con ellos.

—No vas a echar a Enzo. Lo necesitáis demasiado.

El tío de Lila hizo como que ordenaba unos papeles de su escritorio.

—Puede que a él no, pero sus _esposas_ me tienen un poco harto y lo mismo prescindo de alguna. Quizás incluso al azar.

Lila pensó unos instantes y trató de negociar:

—Sacaré a las cabras hasta el día doce. Y, si lo necesitáis, vendré a limpiar la casa como Carmè. A desatascar tuberías, a fregar los aparejos de la miel, lo que sea. Pero no quiero salir más con las cabras hasta que no pasen las Navidades.

—¿Pero a ti qué más te da? Si ya sales todas las mañanas, que no sé qué vas buscando. A ninguna chica normal se le ocurriría salir a esas horas, solo a ti. ¿Qué te cuesta?

—Va a venir una amiga a pasar las Navidades conmigo, y no quiero tener la obligación de levantarme temprano.

Su tío frunció el ceño.

—¿Elena?

—Sí, Elena.

Por entonces, yo ya era bastante conocida entre ellos, pero aún no lo sabía. El tío de Lila tampoco podía saber que ella no hablaba de generalidades, sino que tenía en mente algo muy específico: literalmente, no quería tener que salir de la cama cuando yo estuviera todavía dormida. Se imaginaba despertándose sin prisa entre mis brazos. Imaginaba su cama caliente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin tener que arrebujarse tiritando entre las mantas. Se imaginaba quedándose dormida al lado de una persona a la que quería, abriendo los ojos al lado de esa persona. Solo lo había hecho una vez conmigo, en casa de Rino y Pinuccia, y quería hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez de verdad.

—¿Y tu amiga no tiene nada que hacer en estas fechas? ¿Familia a la que ver, un novio al que regresar?

—Estudia en la universidad —respondió Lila—. Eso es lo más importante para ella.

Aquel comentario escoció mucho al tío de Lila. Odiaba que le recordaran que no tenía estudios, y su sobrina, que al principio le había parecido listísima y casi una bendición para la finca, le resultaba cada vez más un estorbo.

—A vosotras lo que os pasa es que sois unas listillas. Os pensáis que por estudiar mucho ya os va a venir todo dado, pero la vida os va poniendo en vuestro lugar. Ya me dirás tú de qué le sirve a una mujer ser tan lista si luego no sabe hacer lo más básico: llevar una casa, complacer al marido y tener hijos. —Entrecerró los ojos y, como Lila solo le devolvía la mirada con callada testarudez, apuntó las balas exclusivamente hacia ella—: Tú te crees que te mereces más de lo que tienes, vas por ahí con aires de ser mejor que nadie, y no entiendes que eso en una mujer es desagradable. Así se estropea un matrimonio, cualquier hombre se harta de que la mujer lo humille continuamente. Así de mal te va y te seguirá yendo, porque, además, sobrina, perdona que te lo diga, pero tampoco eres gran cosa. Me temía yo que los jornaleros se fueran a distraer contigo y nada, salvo… —Apretó la mandíbula y dijo, como asqueado—: Salvo los amigos de la botella, los que se piensan que cualquier agujero es trinchera, que ya me dirás a qué altura te deja a ti eso.

Ella aguardó pacientemente a que terminara. Cuando él se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar el tabaco, le preguntó:

—¿Has acabado?

—Te digo todo esto por tu bien. —Él se puso un cigarrillo en la boca, lo encendió y exhaló un par de nubes de humo, observándola con ojos como ascuas encendidas.

—Bien —respondió Lila, y se giró para marcharse—. El doce es el último día que sacaré a las cabras. Si me necesitas, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Él no dijo nada. Mientras ella salía de la oficina, escuchó una tos conocida que provenía del pasillo, una tos con algo de carraspera, como si alguien estuviera conteniendo una náusea permanente, y apresuró el paso para no encontrarse con su propietario.

* * *

Nadie sabía lo mucho que pensaba Lila en el amor. Con frecuencia había creído que era algo a lo que no tenía derecho en la vida, que ella había nacido con alguna tara en ese sentido y que los demás no podían dejar de advertirla. Quienes nos vieran de pequeñas habrían supuesto que era yo la que soñaba con grandes romances; pero yo nunca rellenaba los huecos, no me interesaba. Me divertía pensar en quién me atraía y quién no, cómo sería cuando me pidieran en matrimonio y cuando perdiera la virginidad, pero todo eso nunca ha tenido mucho que ver con el amor en sí. A mí me gustaba la _idea_ del amor, siempre me ha gustado. Era feliz mezclando mis ideales románticos con el placer físico.

Yo nunca he pensado en el amor con la seriedad con la que lo hacía Lila. Tan pronto como tuvo la edad de entenderlo, supo dos cosas: una, que tenía un deseo intenso de querer y dejarse querer por alguien de una forma especial, superior a todos los afectos que conocía; y dos, que la primera persona (y, a grandes rasgos, la única) con la que habría querido realizar ese sueño era yo, la hija del conserje. El hecho de que yo fuera tan diferente a ella y tratara todo lo relacionado con el amor como fruslerías le hizo desconfiar. Inicialmente, no había pensado que el sexo, el noviazgo o el matrimonio tuvieran mucho que ver con el amor; le molestó descubrir que el mundo imponía una cadena entre aquellos fenómenos y que, además, solo llamaba al amor por su nombre si se daba entre un hombre y una mujer. Una gruesa y pesada cadena de obligaciones que, sin embargo, yo parecía encantada de seguir.

Se decepcionó. Pensó que su corazón se había equivocado al tomar una decisión tan importante a tan corta edad y que, por lo tanto, nunca podría llegar a confiar del todo en sí misma en asuntos del corazón. Llegó a convencerse varias veces —en ocasiones se olvidaba— de que estaba bien que yo no la viera del mismo modo, porque con mi forma de ser, estaba claro que para mí el amor iba a ser un juego de seducción perpetuo con escasa base real.

Consciente de que aquella necesidad de ser amada era una de sus pocas debilidades, se ocupó de endurecerse para que no la usaran contra ella. Funcionó, tal vez demasiado. Muchos la habían acusado de no ser capaz de amar, de ser insensible. No ya aquellos que venían con palabras de amor y promesas ridículas y en el fondo solo querían enarbolarla como un trofeo, doblegarla a sus deseos y poder decir que la habían _conseguido_ ; esos nunca le importaron a Lila, porque siempre vio de forma muy clara la finalidad de sus actos. Marcello y Michele nunca tuvieron la llave de su amor, aunque como me recordaría después, no todo en ella estaba absolutamente supeditado al amor. Sin embargo, la acusación acabó llegando de las personas más cercanas. Stefano. Nino. A su manera, también su hermano y el resto de su familia. Y yo. También yo.

Que yo pensara que ella era fría y manipuladora era algo que no podía entender. Habría querido erradicar esa creencia de raíz. Si yo sentía que la había _elegido_ , Lila como mucho sentía que había elegido pasar tiempo conmigo, decirme algo o callárselo, hacer algo o no hacerlo; pero su amor por mí era un sentimiento viejísimo y tan inmutable como la historia del universo. Ansiaba demostrarme que esa historia, a pesar de sus vueltas, siempre la había llevado hacia mí.

A Stefano siempre supo que no lo amaría de esa forma especial, pero pensó que podía ejercer cierto control sobre su corazón hasta que tal vez llegase el día en el que se este plegaría a lo que ella le decía y no al revés. Ya lo hacía con su cuerpo, con su mente; quizás solo bastara un poco de tiempo para domar esa parte de sí misma. Creyó que con Stefano podía tener una especie de sociedad, un acuerdo mutuo que beneficiara a ambos. Sabía que necesitaba encontrar algo parecido pronto o intuía lo que se le venía encima. Y no quería ser la esposa de aquel que me había agarrado de la muñeca para intentar meterme a la fuerza en el coche.

Pero encontró que era difícil, mucho más difícil de lo que había creído, domar a su lado sentimental. Algo no paraba de decirle que aquello estaba mal, que era un _error_. Y cuando se enteró de que Silvio Solara iba a ser el portador de los anillos en su boda, tuvo un repentino momento de clarividencia. Se asustó como el resto pensábamos que Lila no se asustaba nunca. Y se encerró en su cuarto, pensando que si no salía, a lo mejor el mundo dejaba de requerirla.

Pero entonces entré yo, con aire de solemne gravedad, y me senté a su lado para hablar con ella. No habría escuchado a nadie más, no quería saber lo que pensaba nadie más. Deseaba que yo saliera un poco de esa coraza de resentimiento en la que parecía sumida desde su noviazgo con Stefano. Deseaba que le dijera que yo también _sentía_ que lo que estaba haciendo era un error, aunque no pudiera explicarle por qué, aunque eso fuera todo lo que nos dijéramos jamás al respecto. Estaba dispuesta a tirar por la borda todos los planes de boda, a buscar una forma alternativa de salir adelante, con solo escuchar de mis labios: “No te cases con él”.

Pero yo le dije que el único error era confundirse a esas alturas. Y ese día ella sintió de nuevo que estaba sola, tan sola como se había encontrado en la infancia. Me miró a los ojos tratando de descubrir si decía la verdad o no, como otras veces había descubierto mis mentiras por mis ojos. Pero vio que yo mentía y a la vez decía la verdad. Era imposible saber nada más, ni sobre ella ni sobre mí, en aquel terreno vasto e inestable.

Y se casó, y _fue_ un error.

Stefano no la amaba, pero consideraba que debía amarla porque ella era su mujer. Otra idea impuesta, pero tan poderosa como las mías acerca del matrimonio y lo correcto. Y cuanto más lo odiaba Lila, más se desesperaba él, más le decía que _tenía_ que amarlo porque era su mujer. Aunque había momentos en los que el propio Stefano dejaba de pensar en estos términos y lo único que Lila oía eran sus amenazas: te voy a matar, puta, aunque sea lo último que haga, yo te mato. A Stefano se le iba la fuerza por la boca, pero cuando pasaba de las palabras a los hechos, podía ser bastante repugnante. Podía ser muchas cosas que no le gustaba recordar, pero a veces, por la noche, los recuerdos se le acumulaban en la cabeza y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo terrible para no prestarles atención.

Llegó un momento en el que perdió el contacto con la realidad, no estaba segura de nada. Si el amor era lo que decía Stefano, lo que le había dicho yo que tenía que ser, entonces el amor era violencia. Si el amor era violencia, entonces no había escapatoria alguna del sótano oscuro y mugriento del que había intentado huir. Se esmeraba por odiar tanto que matara la semilla de Stefano nada más entrara en su cuerpo, sin necesidad de hacer nada más. Pero aunque salía victoriosa a duras penas de la batalla del cuerpo, hacía tiempo que estaba perdiendo la batalla de la cordura. Estaba rota, tan hecha pedazos como el mural de su foto en la zapatería, por debajo de sus vestidos caros y su espeso maquillaje.

Ischia fue el detonante, la isla de aguas azules y hermosos atardeceres. Nino fue parte del decorado, una idea abstracta y a la vez una posibilidad sorprendentemente tangible. Cuando vio con sus propios ojos _aquello_ en lo que yo me convertía con él, no pensó que fuera amor, al menos no como lo entendía ella, pero recordó que no podía confiar en su corazón: que lo oscuro a veces era claro, que lo leve podía ser profundo, que lo que estaba arriba en ocasiones estaba abajo y que era imposible conocer la verdad. Y no importaba que fuera amor o no, porque Nino era entonces lo que yo entendía por amor.

Y vio las fauces del lobo.

Lo siguiente había sido una época de locura que solo recordaba a fragmentos aislados. Había habido pasión, confusa y desesperada y ansiosa y no del todo satisfactoria. Probablemente no había amado a Nino, pero había amado hasta el tuétano los salvajes instantes de libertad que venían con él. Encerrarse con él en la trastienda, abrazarlo hasta sentirlo muy dentro de ella, era como un soplo de aire fresco, tan distinto a todo lo que le rodeaba que tenía algo de irreal. Cuando Nino le hablaba de literatura o de política, incluso cuando lo cazaba echándole alguna mirada a otra chica, Lila se sorprendía de encontrar mis huellas en él. Suponía que era porque la escuela nos había moldeado a los dos. Y estar con él era —por supuesto que lo sabía— lo más cerca que pensó que estaría nunca de mí; aferrarse a él había sido reavivar ese sueño de amar que había dado por muerto y enterrado.

Tras haber visto la verdadera cara de Nino (que siempre conoció; que intuía de sobras; pero, en el transcurso de su relación, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar, desear haberse equivocado), aquella historia le parecía un paso en falso, pero al menos uno en la dirección adecuada. Sin la experiencia de Nino, tal vez no habría decidido sumergirse en algo que ya había descartado cuando se casó. Es cierto que yo la sorprendí respondiendo _tan_ rápido, pero seguramente era el momento. Siempre supo que la manera más rápida de acceder a los afectos privados de mi corazón era a través de mi cuerpo. Siempre se había dicho que no utilizaría ese recurso. Pero probó el sabor de mis besos, sintió el roce de mi piel y pensó: al diablo, yo también tengo derecho a esto.

Después de eso, había estado un año luchando con uñas y dientes por algo en lo que no sabía si creía. Un par de veces se obligó a pararse a regañadientes y pensar: ¿lo hago por mí, lo hago por ella? Aunque sus acciones estaban motivadas por mí, no podía decir que estuviera haciendo todo aquel esfuerzo por mi bien; estaba convencida de que, en términos generales, yo estaba mejor sin ella. Y entonces se forzó a hacerse una pregunta que no le gustaba: ¿lo hago por ella, pero _para mal_? El corazón le decía que no, pero la mente no estaba tan segura.

Pero la mente era un lugar extraño donde ya nada podía saberse con certeza. Para lo único que servía la mente era para ver un poco más allá que la mayoría de la gente e intentar trazar caminos entre la multitud. Lo único que sabía era que por primera vez estaba haciendo caso a una de las decisiones más antiguas de su corazón y que, si estaba equivocada, no quería pensar que no se atrevió a comprobarlo.

A veces todavía no se creía bien el paso que habíamos dado. Le daba la sensación de que yo aún la trataba más como la amiga que había sido que como la amante que ella quería ser y entonces dudaba, se volvía irritable, creía encontrar pruebas de que yo no la correspondía a un nivel muy profundo, tanto que yo ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Llegaba a hacer planes para intentar descubrir esa no correspondencia y obtenía un placer sádico en imaginarse que extraía la prueba definitiva de alguna acción, de un diálogo, de otra de mis mentiras. Sin embargo, cuando me veía la cara se ablandaba, veía cómo la miraba y cómo buscaba su contacto con cada gesto, con cada palabra, y se preguntaba si era porque yo era así, esa persona que quería complacer a los demás por encima de todo, o si realmente lo que sentía por ella se equiparaba al _amor_ tan visceral que ella sentía por mí desde hacía tanto tiempo. Nunca había pensado en nadie en términos tan absolutos, pero conmigo, calladamente, lo hacía. Yo amo a Lenù, pensaba, y ella dice que también me ama; quizá no sea algo tan malo, después de todo.

Y si yo la amaba de verdad, para Lila solo tenía sentido creer que la había amado ya cuando era mi amiga. Tal vez la había amado _como_ amiga, pero eso solo quería decir que el amor —que ella había imaginado tan primordial, tan fuera del mundo— tenía más caras de las que imaginaba. Que se podía llegar a amar como amiga, como hija, como hermana, como esposa y muchas otras variaciones que Lila aún no podía glosar, pero que atisbaba en su interior, nadando como peces de colores en un río crecido, creciendo en mil ramificaciones por la esperanza.

Cuando el primer rayo de sol asomó por detrás de las montañas, las últimas sombras retrocedieron y sus susurros perdieron fuerza hasta hacerse casi inaudibles. Lila miró a su alrededor y vio a las cabras dispersas por la falda del monte; supo que la tarea estaba cumplida.

Mientras bajaba de nuevo por el sendero, con el sol en la nuca, se permitió relajarse e incluso sonreír con la idea de aquel sueño de amor que la acompañaba. Qué extraño era haberse equivocado tantas veces y, a la vez, haber reconocido desde pequeña ese sentimiento con una claridad que a los demás les pasaba desapercibida.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa, Enzo y Carmela ya se habían despertado. Les llevaba aproximadamente quince minutos levantarse. Cuando Carmè aparecía por la cocina, le daba los buenos días y se ponía a preparar el desayuno. Lila solía dejarla en paz, pero aquel día le señaló que había papilla para Saverio. La había preparado la noche anterior convirtiendo los restos de una sopa de verduras en puré.

—Vale, sí, se la daré —dijo Carmè con fastidio y frotándose el costado; por las mañanas no solía estar de buen humor.

Lila tomó un trapo y una escobilla, llenó un cubo de agua y se embarcó en la desagradable tarea de limpiar la construcción que llamaban “ducha” y el inodoro anexo. Como inicialmente aquella casa no estaba pensada para vivir, alguna lumbrera había extendido la tubería del agua por el jardín y creado un pozo negro para facilitar las necesidades de quienes tuvieran la obligación de habitarla. Después, deprisa y corriendo, la misma lumbrera había instalado una ducha de metal, seguramente pensando que era la mejor idea del mundo, y la había rodeado de cuatro paredes precarias de cemento y ladrillos. Aunque no hacía tanto tiempo que se había construido todo eso, el caño de la ducha ya estaba medio oxidado.

Lila quitó el óxido que pudo, desinfectó el inodoro y, a falta de un suelo de baldosa que pudiera fregar, tomó la manguera y frotó todo aquello con un cepillo y detergente. Cuando salió, se dio cuenta de que se había retrasado un poco y que Enzo ya estaba allí. Él también tenía sus horarios.

—Espera un momento —le dijo Lila por todo saludo mientras recogía la manguera.

Entró en la casa a toda prisa, buscó entre los productos de limpieza una pastilla de jabón nueva y salió corriendo hacia la ducha otra vez. Enzo esperaba con resignación.

—¿Puedes usar la pastilla vieja? —le preguntó Lila mientras la desenvolvía y la dejaba al lado de lo que quedaba de la otra.

—Sí, tranquila, la terminaré.

—Vale —dijo Lila, pero se detuvo en seco antes de marcharse—. ¿Y puedes quitar los pelos de la ducha cuando acabes?

—Lo dejaré todo limpio, pero ahora _sal_.

Ella lo dejó tranquilo. Se frotó la frente y se concedió unos instantes de pausa antes de entrar en casa de nuevo. Carmè estaba dando de mamar a Saverio y Lila pensó —acertadamente— que no le había dado el puré. No dijo nada; se lavó las manos y desayunó. Luego Enzo regresó y comenzó a preparar las cosas para el viaje, le llegó el turno a Carmela de arreglarse y Lila aprovechó para tomar un rato a Saverio en brazos.

No le gustaba la idea de tener que separarse de él tanto tiempo. Caminó con él con la excusa de distraerlo, lo vistió para ponerlo bien guapo, le besó la barriga y le peinó ese mechoncito rubio que estaba volviendo a oscurecerse de nuevo.

—¿Pensarás en mí estos días? —le susurró, pero el niño solo le soltó una de sus parrafadas ininteligibles. A todos les hacía mucha gracia que hablara algo parecido a un idioma secreto.

Luego lo dejó jugando sobre el felpudo y fue a ver si Enzo necesitaba ayuda. Él ya había atado las maletas y las había dejado al lado de la puerta. Vio que se llevaba la trona plegable de Saverio y pensó que la casa iba a estar muy vacía sin ella. Sin ellos. Sin él.

No era que no tuviera ganas de quedarse a solas conmigo, pero _vivía_ con Enzo desde hacía ya tiempo. Le gustaba su forma de organizarse. Le gustaba que no pusiera peros cuando había que hacer algo y que nunca la regañara, aun en los casos en los que habría tenido toda la razón. Sabía que su rol era algo más fácil que el de Carmè, pero aun así, le agradecía con todas sus fuerzas todo lo que había hecho por ella. Era consciente, solo que no sabía cómo expresarlo.

Pero, desde lo que había conseguido conmigo, aquella gratitud se había convertido en un sentimiento cálido y, de alguna manera, especial. Enzo era especial de una manera distinta a la que yo era especial, pero aun así, era la primera persona por la que sentía algo así desde…

Literalmente, desde mí.

Enzo era una de las principales razones por las que Lila había comenzado a entender que el amor, incluso aquel amor incondicional y comprometido que ella pretendía, venía en muchas formas.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos hasta que él desvió la vista y ella, un poco por impulso, le cogió de la mano. Aquello era algo que había hecho un par de veces últimamente, a espaldas de Carmela. Sabía que a Enzo ese contacto le turbaba, pero no quería privarse de ello y él tampoco se soltaba. Una parte de ella insistía en que no había nada de malo en lo que hacían, pero sabía que algo extraño sí que había, puesto que siempre ocurría a escondidas.

—¿Me das un abrazo? —le pidió en voz baja.

Enzo tragó saliva.

—¿Un abrazo de despedida?

—Supongo. Un abrazo.

—¿No te vale cuando vayamos a salir?

—No, porque estará Lenù. Sabes que es una celosa terrible.

Enzo se rio un poco y estrechó a Lila contra su pecho, quien a su vez lo rodeó con los brazos. Estuvieron unos segundos pegados el uno al otro, fundidos en aquel gesto demasiado sentido y demasiado largo. Luego Enzo se separó, Lila vio que la miraba a los labios y hubo un momento de tensión; pero él finalmente reculó.

—Voy a terminar de recoger —le dijo como avergonzado, y regresó al dormitorio.

Lila lo miró y se quedó pensando. Si Enzo la hubiera besado, ¿qué habría pasado exactamente? Meses atrás, un beso lo habría estropeado todo; ella habría recogido sus cosas y se habría marchado de esa casa sin dudarlo. Sin embargo, ahora no le parecía tan terrible, y se preguntó dónde estaba realmente la frontera. A Carmè no le gustaría, pensó; y a Lenù, menos todavía. Quizá ese fuera el límite, el hecho de que tanto Carmè como yo nos sentiríamos dolidas al presenciar una escena así. ¿Pero no era mucho peor _desear_ ese contacto y reprimirlo?

Tengo que hablarlo con Lenù, se dijo de mala gana, esto y más, le prometí que le contaría las cosas. Pero qué difícil era contar aquello para lo que no había palabras ni definiciones, aquello que no era más que una madeja enmarañada en sus pensamientos. Quizá simplemente había que mirar las consecuencias y decir: esto es bueno, esto es malo. Pero si pensaba solo en esos términos, estaba bastante segura de que lo mejor era cerrar la boca. ¿A qué tenía que hacer caso entonces? ¿A lo que creía que era cierto o a lo que yo, expresamente, le había pedido?

* * *

Decidió posponer el tema. Se aseó —se quitó el olor a cabra que tanto la traumatizaba—, se vistió y, cuando terminó, se entretuvo haciéndose una trenza al lado de la ventana. Por fin oyó el ruido de unos neumáticos y vio aparecer un taxi a lo lejos.

Abrió la puerta de la casita y corrió a mi encuentro. El taxista abrió el capó del coche y me entregó la maleta; yo intenté llevarla con toda la elegancia que pude, pero Lila me echó los brazos encima, me besó por toda la cara y la maleta cayó al polvo del suelo.

—¡Li!

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que “qué”?

Lila se agachó y recogió la maleta.

—No ha pasado nada.

—Dame eso, que pesa.

—No la vas a ver en todos estos días, despídete de ella.

Salió corriendo de nuevo con la maleta en brazos, pero tuvo que detenerse para abrir la puerta y se enredó con la cortina, muerta de risa. Mientras, yo llegué a su lado y traté de quitarle la maleta.

—¿Me la devuelves o qué?

Ella logró deshacerse de mis brazos y entró en casa con la maleta. Yo la ayudé a subirla al desván y, por unos instantes, dejamos de pelearnos en broma para cooperar. Cuando aquello ocurría de manera tan fluida, era tan reconfortante para mí como para ella.

—¿Aquí te vale?

—Si a ti no te molesta, sí.

—A mí no me molesta nada. Puedes sacar y colocar la ropa que quieras, solo que ya sabes que solo están los cajones de debajo de la cama.

Lila vio que yo estaba como un flan y pensó, acertadamente, que necesitaba un poco de espacio, pero la mente le iba a mil revoluciones. En esos momentos, solo quería arrancarme la ropa, tumbarme en la cama y besarme todo el cuerpo. Se obligó a apartarse cuando me agaché junto a la maleta y abrí el cierre.

—Toma, esto es para ti.

Le alargué unos folios con mi letra, que Lila conocía bien. Les echó un vistazo por encima; sabía que me ponía muy nerviosa cuando hacía eso. Yo miré alrededor, como si no supiera dónde meterme, y acabé posando la vista en la máquina de coser, tapada por una sábana.

—¿Ya no coses?

—Sí, pero he hecho un apaño para los encargos del club —dijo Lila distraída, memorizando cuántas hojas había escrito—. Ya te lo enseñaré.

—Entonces voy a despedirme de Enzo y Carmè.

Pero no dejaba de mirarla y, cuando Lila dejó los folios sobre la cama, tragué saliva de forma visible. Ella se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios; pretendía ser solo un adelanto cariñoso, pero yo cerré los ojos y correspondí con mucha más pasión de la esperada.

—Así no salimos de aquí, ¿eh? —jadeó Lila.

—No, ya. Perdona. Bajo.

Me aparté de ella con el rostro encendido, abrí la puerta y bajé las escaleras. Lila se quedó en el desván un rato más. Cuando se cercioró de que me había alejado, se agachó frente a mi maleta y la acarició. La tierra del camino se había adherido al cuero y cayó un poco al suelo de madera.

Echó un vistazo a la puerta entreabierta y comprobó rápidamente las cosas que yo había traído. Ropa. Libros. Nada fuera de lo normal, salvo un pequeño paquete envuelto que Lila sintió el impulso de abrir, pero se contuvo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar meter la mano entre mi lencería y estremecerse un poco con el tacto. No había nada que no fuera el suave algodón que ya conocía y, aun así, le gustaba saber que aquellas prendas estaban en contacto con las partes más delicadas de mí. Se moría de ganas de verme solo con ellas puestas, de tomarse su tiempo para quitármelas. Tuvo la tentación de robar alguna; tampoco exactamente robar, solo guardarla donde yo no pudiera encontrarla, solo por el placer de ver si me daba cuenta, de ver la turbación en mis ojos cuando le preguntara. _¿Estás segura? No, yo no he visto nada_.

Pero se resistió solemnemente y, tras una última caricia, cerró la maleta, se puso de pie y se rio un poco de sus propios impulsos. Después se estiró y bajó sin prisa ninguna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La "hora azul" es un concepto fotográfico en el que se reflejan los tonos azulados de una escena en torno al crepúsculo (el intervalo antes de la salida o la puesta de sol). Si os gusta la fotografía, probablemente sepáis cuál es la "hora" que suele preceder o seguir a la hora azul.  
> Cada vez que me topo con el discurso del tío de Lila, me sorprende por su brutalidad y creo que es un poco exagerado. Luego recuerdo que he presenciado discursos similares en el siglo XXI. Me temo que no soy capaz de reflejar toda la virulencia de esa situación en la época porque mi propia cabeza no me lo permite, lo siento. A estas alturas, ya habréis notado que aunque los hechos sean más o menos fieles a su década, la sensibilidad de esta historia es de bastantes más años en el futuro. 🤷


	5. La mirada

Lila no tiene por qué saber lo que yo pienso. Me he aferrado a esa idea durante muchos años; he intentado creerlo para librarme de esa continua impresión de que es capaz de leerme por dentro con una sola mirada y sacar conclusiones que yo aún desconozco.

La cuestión es que Lila no mira como las demás personas. Ella se fija en muchos más detalles y por eso descubre muchas más cosas. Es una cualidad impresionante, pero a menudo he intentado quitarle importancia porque me aterra todo lo que implica. Me he repetido, por ejemplo, que sus juicios no son del todo acertados porque le sobra imaginación y mezcla realidad con fantasía. Sin embargo, eso no quita que siga _mirando_ de una forma muy particular y que esa capacidad de ver lo que otros no ven sea el combustible del que se alimenta su cerebro prodigioso.

Lila no tenía por qué saber que yo había estado anormalmente tranquila hasta el día anterior. Había hecho una exposición importante en una asignatura y había seguido escribiendo la historia de Cornelia y Flavia. Pero entonces el profesor De Luca nos repartió algunos trabajos corregidos. Uno era el de _Seis personajes en busca de autor_ , de Pirandello, que solo tenía una nota:

_Venga a verme. Viernes 10-11 en mi despacho. Si no estoy, pregunte por Marchetti._

Cuando llamé a la puerta del despacho, el señor De Luca estaba allí, acompañado por otro catedrático que supuse que sería Marchetti. El primero me dirigió su mejor sonrisa y me preguntó por las clases y las Navidades. Intentó congraciarse conmigo diciéndome que Nápoles estaba especialmente bella en esa época del año y lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Al final fue al grano:

—El trabajo que presentó era francamente original —aseguró—. Nadie hasta ahora había analizado esa obra desde un punto de vista existencial. Hay en usted una motivación que reconozco, una motivación que puede cambiarle la vida.

—¿Cuál es?

—Crear. Usted quiere crear, señorita Greco, quiere escribir y opinar e inventar situaciones para reflexionar sobre ellas, y tiene un potencial enorme en este sentido.

Me ufané. Hasta entonces, los profesores de la Normal solo habían visto en mí una alumna aplicada, pero carente de la magia que desprendían sus protegidos. Llevaba desde primero esforzándome por demostrarles que no solo era obediente, sino que también tenía ideas propias.

El profesor De Luca me preguntó por qué había escogido específicamente mi carrera para desarrollar mi vocación. Le respondí que era lo que me gustaba. En ese momento los dos catedráticos intercambiaron una mirada y mi inseguridad reapareció.

—¿Y su amiga? —preguntó De Luca.

—¿Quién? —dije, aunque sabía perfectamente a quién se refería.

—La otra alumna de Beatrice Galiani. Una tal… ¿Carracci?

No sé qué me molestó más: que trajera a Lila a colación en ese momento o que usara su apellido de casada. Le respondí con evasivas, dándole a entender que yo no podía responder por ella, pero él me preguntó:

—¿Por qué no estudia con usted su amiga?

—No sé qué quiere decir.

—Lo hacen todo juntas, ¿no? Sorprende que no se matricularan en la misma carrera.

Terminé por comprender que él no sabía que Lila no había asistido a la escuela media. Nos tenía por iguales, dos chicas con los mismos conocimientos y con la misma experiencia de vida. Algo me espoleó a desmontar aquella creencia: le confesé que Lila había tenido una educación poco ortodoxa y que, en realidad, no había mostrado interés por continuar sus estudios hasta el año pasado.

—Las carreras demasiado abstractas no le interesan —dije recordando sus propias palabras—. Prefiere las cosas concretas.

El profesor De Luca tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Sin embargo, sí que tiene ideas abstractas. Nadie espera de un alumno de Comercio que se pregunte los porqués de ciertas cosas. Creo que habría sido una buena estudiante de Filosofía.

Me encogí de hombros, algo fastidiada, y el profesor De Luca se debió de dar cuenta, porque volvió a mostrarme una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Ha pensado alguna vez en cambiarse de carrera, señorita Greco?

Por supuesto que _no_ lo había pensado. Me iba bien en Filosofía, aunque la sensación de desconexión respecto a los problemas de la vida cotidiana iba en aumento. Pero era lo que yo había elegido. Quería terminar la carrera y graduarme cuando me correspondía.

El profesor De Luca mencionó el departamento de Clásicas, con el que aparentemente tenía muy buena relación, y se ofreció a hablarles de mí. Dudé y pregunté:

—¿Pero me convalidarían las asignaturas o tendría que empezar otra vez desde cero?

—Eso ya tendría que hablarlo usted con el departamento y el vicedecanato. Yo imagino que le convalidarían algunas, es cuestión de probar.

Tuve miedo, me negué. Él habló conmigo un poco más, pero cuando le quedó claro que yo no iba a hacer nada, no hubo mucho más que decir. Nos levantamos y él comentó:

—Bueno, entonces recuerde que debe ser más rigurosa.

—¿Pero había algo malo con el trabajo?

—¿Malo? No, ¡malo no! —El profesor De Luca me apoyó la mano en la espalda mientras me conducía hacia fuera—. Usted es una persona literaria. Es una cualidad maravillosa, me lo pasé estupendamente leyendo su trabajo. Pero usted _no_ es Pirandello: usted está aquí para analizar las ideas de Pirandello. Lo que distingue a un estudiante de Filosofía de otros es precisamente la humildad y el rigor.

Y me dejó en el pasillo completamente perdida.

* * *

Esa noche, mientras hacía la maleta, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cuestión de la humildad. No entendía por qué el profesor De Luca me había regañado a mí y había alabado a Lila, que era probablemente la persona más soberbia que conocía. Aunque lo de Lila era raro. Tenía ese toque altivo y disfrutaba con la competición, pero a veces no le gustaba destacar, se diría que hasta le molestaba. La idea de que haría mejores trabajos si estudiara mi carrera me inquietaba, sobre todo porque me había esforzado mucho con el de Pirandello.

Pensé en Lila inclinada sobre su escritorio, a la luz del candil, perdida en aquellos aburridos tratados que a mí no me decían nada y a ella tampoco. Imaginé cómo de aquel tedio salían escritos maravillosos, bien documentados y bien argumentados, en la mitad de tiempo que me llevaban a mí los que hacía solo por cumplir. El viejo resentimiento se despertó. Mientras vaciaba el armario y metía en la maleta mi ropa, comencé a pensar mucho en esa imagen de Lila escribiendo y en las mil excusas insidiosas que se me ocurrían para interrumpirla cuando estuviéramos solas. Tentarla con comida. Hablarle de temas que le llamaban la atención para distraerla. Jugar con Mefisto cerca de ella como si me lo estuviera pasando muy bien. Y si nada funcionaba, agacharme y besarla despacio en el cuello, trazar un camino húmedo sobre su piel hasta que no tuviera más remedio que mirarme…

Para cuando me percaté de lo que estaba haciendo, había perdido el hilo de lo que me llevaba y lo que no y estaba en medio del cuarto retorciendo una bufanda. La realidad de lo que iba a hacer me golpeó. No iba a pasar las Navidades en Nápoles, las iba a pasar en una casa que apenas conocía y con una persona a la que conocía muchísimo, pero que nunca parecía suficiente. Sin más plan que estar _completamente a solas_ con Lila. Besar a Lila. Abrazar a Lila. Hablar con Lila hasta que nos cayéramos de sueño. Hacer el amor con Lila. Hacer el amor sin límite de tiempo, sin temor a que nos interrumpieran, gimiendo y dejándola gemir todo lo que quisiera. ¿Gemir? Lila iba a gritar, estaba segura.

Dejé la maleta y me derrumbé en la silla. Deseaba muchísimo esas vacaciones con ella, pero también les tenía miedo. Eran muchos días. ¿Cómo se nos había ocurrido algo tan exagerado, teniendo en cuenta nuestro historial? Si salía mal… Si salía mal, yo no tenía adónde ir. Bueno, siempre podía volver a la residencia, pero qué iba a hacer allí sola en Navidad o Año Nuevo. Más nos valía esforzarnos y que no saliera mal. O, mejor aún, no intentarlo; si no lo intentábamos, no existía la posibilidad de fracasar.

Si no me eché atrás en ese instante, no fue tanto por sensatez como por orgullo. Pensé: si ella no ha flaqueado, no voy a ser yo quien lo haga. Y, por pura necesidad, me convencí —como de tantas otras cosas— de que nos conocíamos tanto que no había mucho más que pudiera asustarme a esas alturas.

* * *

Lila no tenía por qué saber lo confusas y apresuradas que habían sido mis últimas horas en Pisa. Por la mañana, la maleta estaba hecha, pero yo estaba que me subía por las paredes. Me despedí de Suzanne, me lavé el pelo, fui como diez veces a los lavabos y me maquillé hasta el último poro solo para encontrarlo excesivo y volverme a desmaquillar. En una de esas entradas y salidas de mi cuarto, encontré a Giovanna en el pasillo, apoyada contra la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Te vas a casa, Greco?

No le dije ni que sí ni que no, pero cuando volví a encerrarme en la habitación, me pregunté si mis padres realmente se merecían que no fuera a verlos ni un solo día. Ni siquiera había encontrado el valor para decírselo, solo les había dado largas. Luego me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que Giovanna me llamaba por mi apellido y no por el apodo ridículo de “Nápoles”. Abrí con cuidado y eché un vistazo al pasillo, pero ella había vuelto a meterse en su cuarto.

Cuando quedaba exactamente media hora para que el taxista pasara a buscarme —un señor con un antiguo coche de punto que se sacaba unos ahorros llevando y trayendo a la gente de Pisa—, me tumbé en la cama y me consagré a una actividad que tenía como fin calmar los nervios. Hay que aclarar que no tenía especiales ganas de masturbarme, y mucho menos vestida para salir, pero me había impuesto hacerlo porque pensaba que así llegaría más tranquila a Tiricella. En aquella época teníamos tantas creencias absurdas que, cuando intentábamos actuar al margen de ellas, era difícil saber si lo que se nos ocurría era una idea genial o una soberana estupidez. Supongo que lo hice porque recordaba lo ansiosa que estaba cada vez que Lila me tocaba en el piso de Santa Maria Apparente y, como sabía que los hombres tienen un tiempo de recarga por naturaleza, pensé que en mí surtiría un efecto parecido.

El resultado fue un desastre. Más o menos funcionó porque tenía tantísimas ganas de estar físicamente con Lila que me bastaba con pensar un poco en nosotras para excitarme. Sin embargo, tenía la mente puesta en el taxi que no conocía, el camino que tenía que recorrer y todas las cosas que podían salir mal, así que tardé más de lo esperado. Cuando bajé a toda prisa las escaleras y me subí al taxi, estaba igual de nerviosa o más que si no hubiera hecho nada en absoluto; y cuando por fin puse el pie en Tiricella, bajé la maleta y Lila vino corriendo hacia mí con aquella sonrisa, como si no hubiera considerado siquiera que aquello podía salir mal, mi ansiedad se disparó y la llama del deseo se reavivó como si alguien le hubiera echado gasolina.

—Sabes que… —le dije mucho más adelante, y le revelé toda la tontería de la masturbación programada, pensando que al menos la haría reír. Pero Lila me miró extrañada y me dijo:

—¿Qué tiene de raro?

—No sirve de nada.

—¿Cómo que no?

Y me contó que ella se ponía horas para masturbarse, que siempre lo había hecho y que lo veía normal, porque era una tarea más como tantas otras. La escuché con la boca abierta y al final dije:

—A veces no sé si me tomas el pelo.

—A ti nunca —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

Eso fue todo lo que Lila vio en mí aquel día en Tiricella y lo que yo me dije que no podía haber visto. Por supuesto, no sabía los detalles, pero infería todos los componentes: presión universitaria que sabía que me desestabilizaba, dudas y nervios de última hora, culpabilidad por el hecho de no pasar las Navidades con mis padres. Una gestión muy lamentable del deseo y una necesidad muy obvia de ser tocada. Y por eso ella estaba tan divertida cuando bajó y yo, que hablaba con Enzo y con Carmela, no sabía dónde meterme. Lila veía que me esforzaba por comportarme como una persona normal que se despedía de unos amigos que se marchaban. Y cuanto más fingía yo, mejor se lo pasaba ella, porque siempre se lo ha pasado estupendamente al verme así.

Se recreó, aunque lo hizo como siempre con tanta discreción que el resto no nos dimos cuenta, en mirar mi cuerpo. Supo que mi sujetador era cómodo pero elegante (era nuevo) y que las medias me apretaban un poco la entrepierna. Una vez Pasquale dijo en público que Lila tenía visión de rayos equis y todos soltamos una carcajada porque supimos a lo que se refería. No es por ninguna capacidad sobrehumana: es simplemente por esa habilidad suya de fijarse en cada movimiento, en cada arruga de la ropa, y poder establecer una cadena de causas que los demás no vemos.

Lo que yo para mí eran unos kilos de más eran para ella la señal de que yo había dejado de ser una adolescente para convertirme en una mujer. Nunca habíamos madurado a la vez; Lila lo hizo todo de golpe, mientras que yo fui por intervalos. En Pisa, mi cuerpo había terminado de desarrollarse, y Lila, que había terminado por aparentar unos años más que yo —no tanto por su cuerpo sino por su rostro, por su forma de mirar—, se moría por aquellas curvas que a mí me avergonzaban. Pensaba que yo no era del todo consciente del efecto que mi cuerpo provocaba en los hombres. Y le divertía pensar en construirme tanto como en destruirme, en lo que haría ella conmigo para destacar unos aspectos u otros y atraer así la mirada ajena. Ya por entonces le excitaba pensar en aquello con lo que tenía una relación tan complicada: no solo la mirada propia, sino la de los otros. Y ya por entonces desviaba las miradas que a ella le incomodaba recibir sobre mi cuerpo, y le gustaba pensar en quién me habría mirado, cómo me habría mirado, qué habría querido hacerme.

Y esa parte era, en Lila, donde acababa el amor y empezaba el deseo puro y descarnado. Por una parte, necesitaba demostrarme lo que sentía por mí, se sentía henchida de sentimientos y quería comunicarse conmigo a través del sexo; pero, a la vez, estaba ese deseo de mirar y de orquestar las miradas, de ser más espectadora que partícipe de algo, de explicarme y explicarse los sentimientos hasta convertirlos en una dinámica que pudiera _entender_. En mí, ambas cosas estaban estrechamente unidas, hasta el punto de que una engendraba la otra. Mi deseo por Lila _era_ mi amor por Lila. Si el amor hubiera acabado, Lila se habría roto por completo, pero habría sido capaz de convertir temporalmente el sexo en un ejercicio como salir a caminar. En mí, desearla provocaba que la amara más y, ya que no era fácil dejar de amarla, tampoco lo era dejar de desearla. Cuando Lila agitaba en mí ese deseo tantos años desconocido, agitaba también todo lo demás y llevaba aquello a cotas terroríficas.

Cuando Enzo y Carmela estaban a punto de marcharse, descubrieron que Saverio había estado masticando un trozo de leña y se había manchado. Carmela lo agarró con furia y el niño se echó a llorar, así que Lila intervino:

—Deja, lo lavo yo. Ve a buscar otra ropa.

Se echó al niño al hombro y lo llevó hasta la encimera de la cocina, donde lo desnudó y lo limpió con un trapo húmedo. Saverio había aullado al ser transportado con tan poca delicadeza, pero al oír que Lila le hablaba, se calmó. Ella lo riñó, un poco en broma, y luego le contó cómo iba a ser el viaje en tren y las muchas cosquillas que le iba a hacer su tío cuando llegase a Nápoles, y Saverio dejó escapar un gorjeo satisfecho. Cuando terminó, volvió a cogerlo en brazos y se dio cuenta de que Carmela y yo la mirábamos fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

Carmela sonreía y se apresuró a acercarse a ella.

—Nada, dámelo. Anda, ven, bandido, que eres un bandido.

Pero algo pasaba, porque Lila se fijó en que yo me había puesto seria y se preguntó qué habría dicho Carmela que me había afectado tanto. No tenía prisa por averiguarlo, pero resintió que nos hubieran estropeado un poco el momento.

Carmela se despidió de nosotras con sendos abrazos; Enzo besó a Lila en las mejillas y le dedicó una última mirada cálida. Lila sabía que, aunque estuviera conmigo, habría ratos en los que echaría de menos a Enzo, pero podía apañárselas unas semanas sin él.

—¡Pasadlo bien! ¡Ved mucho la tele en mi lugar! —nos gritó Carmela desde la furgoneta, embutida en su abrigo y sus guantes, con Saverio hecho un gurruño de lana en sus brazos.

—¡No haremos otra cosa! —gritó Lila a su vez con una ironía que Carmela no percibió.

Luego se montaron en la furgoneta y esta arrancó. Lila cerró la puerta, la atrancó con un travesaño y se volvió hacia mí. Yo estaba quieta, frotándome el brazo, observando el pequeño televisor que Enzo había comprado para alegrar a Carmela.

—Lo de la tele iba en broma, ¿no? —pregunté.

—Depende de las ganas que tengas de verla.

—He visto muy poca televisión.

Obviamente, algo había dicho Carmela que me había descolocado por completo. Lila se acercó, me puso la mano en la cintura y me levantó la barbilla con dos dedos, despacio, para no asustarme.

—A veces echan películas —dijo con suavidad—. Hay un par de programas que te gustarán.

Se aseguró de que su aliento me rozara los labios y notó que se me erizaba la piel. La manera en la que yo me inclinaba hacia ella revelaba que seguía sintiendo el deseo, a pesar de todo, así que ladeó un poco la cabeza y se quedó a unos centímetros de mi boca, esperando. Pero entonces, un extraño gruñido proveniente de mi barriga nos separó.

—Perdona. —Suspiré—. Es que… no he desayunado.

Lila se rio.

—Bueno, vamos a ponerle remedio.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, Lenù. —Lila fue a la despensa y descolgó varios tomates y un poco de orégano—. Seguro que estos días te oigo cosas peores.

—Gracias —dije con tono irritado—. Eso me tranquiliza _mucho_.

Pero me acerqué a ella para ayudarla, y volvimos a distribuirnos conmigo en los fuegos y ella manejando los cuchillos. Cuando servimos la comida y nos deseamos buen provecho, hablamos un rato de gente que conocíamos. Lila notó que recalcaba mucho dónde estaba cada uno y con quién iba a pasar las Navidades, pero antes de que la conversación pudiera centrarse en eso, salté a otro tema, y a otro, y a otro.

—En cualquier caso —dije regresando bruscamente al tema inicial—, en unos días aquí no quedará nadie, estaremos totalmente solas.

Lila mordió su último tenedor y preguntó:

—¿Qué hablabas con Carmè cuando yo estaba con Saverio?

—Ah. —Yo hice una pausa y mis pupilas se movieron un instante hacia el lugar de mentir, pero luego regresaron simplemente al de recordar—. Nada, solo dijo que serías una madre fantástica.

Lila soltó una risita.

—Grandes ideas de Carmè. ¿Y qué más?

—Bueno, no dijo “sería”, sino “será”. —Mis pupilas se movieron hacia el lugar que denotaba preocupación; la mano izquierda, que yo creía que tenía perfectamente controlada, comenzó a juguetear con la servilleta—. Dijo: “Será una madre fantástica”. Y luego: “Se muere de ganas de tener hijos propios, eso está claro”.

A Lila no le molestó aquello más que en lo que implicaba, porque consideraba a Saverio bastante _suyo_ , pero vio que yo me quedaba callada y que me dejaba sin terminar el plato, así que preguntó:

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es el problema?

—Pues creo que es obvio, ¿no?

—¿Obvio por qué?

—¿Es verdad lo que dice Carmè? ¿Quieres tener hijos?

Yo hablaba con una gravedad que a Lila le pareció fuera de lugar. Estábamos jugueteando, besándonos, cocinando, disfrutando de la comida. Estábamos firmemente instaladas en el presente. ¿A qué venía esa preocupación tan repentina por el futuro?

—Sí —respondió.

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho.

—Siempre pensé que eso no te interesaba en absoluto. Me dijiste que no terminabas de verte como madre.

—Bueno, pues he cambiado de idea.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

Lila pensó: porque no hace ni cuatro meses que nos volvimos a ver, pero le pareció absurdo responder eso. Escudriñó en mis ojos, pero no vio ningún cambio en aquello que ya conocía. Luego pensó: pero si tú no te has planteado jamás nada de esto, ¿por qué lo haces cuando lo menciona Carmè? Y pensó, con súbito resquemor: si te hablara de estas cosas, saldrías corriendo, como ya lo hiciste una vez.

Se mordió la lengua y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé qué te tenía que decir.

Yo suspiré de la forma que exasperaba a Lila por el aire de dignidad cansada que solía enarbolar, como si lidiar con ella fuera muy difícil, una tarea que solo realizaba en aras del deber.

—Es lo único que no te puedo dar, ni ahora ni nunca.

—No me digas —dijo ella, burlona.

—Pues creo que es como para pensarlo, ¿no? Tú quieres algo que yo no te voy a poder dar jamás.

—No me cuentes cómo se hacen los niños. Solo he dicho que sí, que me gustaría tener hijos. —Y creyó entender que el problema era que yo abarcaba demasiados años hacia atrás y hacia adelante en mi pensamiento, así que se obligó a cavar en esa zona de su mente que no contenía planes, sino borradores apenas elaborados—: No voy a salir a preñarme mañana, y pasado obviamente tampoco.

—Salir a preñarte —repetí yo muy despacio.

Lila me miró.

—¿Y tú? —me dijo aprovechando que yo me había quedado sin palabras—. ¿Quieres tener hijos?

Titubeé y pregunté:

—¿Sin matrimonio?

—En general.

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero Lila vio que me contenía, me lo pensaba otra vez y al final decía:

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, mejor no hablemos de esto ahora.

Lila asintió.

—Perfecto.

Pero perfecto, lo que se dice perfecto, no estaba, porque cuando recogimos los cacharros, Lila se puso a fregar y vio por el rabillo del ojo que yo me sentaba en el sofá sin decir nada. La escena le recordó a la televisión cuando se bajaba el volumen y solo veías las imágenes sin ningún tipo de sonido.

—Puedes poner la tele si quieres —me sugirió con más amabilidad.

Luego se volvió para seguir fregando, pero escuchó que yo me levantaba y, después, el ruido del televisor. Aquello la aplacó un poco. La última semana se había acostumbrado a fregar con ruidos extraños a su espalda, tan pronto canciones como programas infantiles, escenas de amor con una música que lo envolvía todo y persecuciones de caballos que sonaban como tazas de hierro golpeando contra una superficie de madera. El ruido era intrusivo, pero también se convertía en cotidiano rápidamente.

Se secó las manos y vino a sentarse a mi lado. Estaban poniendo una película antigua.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó.

— _La mujer pantera_.

—¿Y es de reír o de llorar?

—No lo sé. Parece más bien un drama.

Lila se apoyó contra mí y se centró en la película. Se dio cuenta de que le pasaba el brazo por encima y la besaba en la cabeza, pero estaba demasiado embebida en la historia para que le importara demasiado. (A mí, por cierto, la película me importaba bastante poco).

Sin embargo, a los quince o veinte minutos de sentarse, supo cuál iba a ser el final de todo aquello y se dijo a sí misma que no quería verlo, así que apartó el brazo con el que yo la acariciaba y dijo:

—Me voy a subir un rato.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, tengo que hacer una cosa.

Vio la decepción en mis ojos. Más que decepción, en realidad. A menudo Lila sabía que yo estaba enfadada mucho antes de que yo me diera verdadera cuenta de ello.

—A veces no te entiendo —asegura ella que dije, evitando su mirada—. No te entiendo en absoluto.

—Solo voy a hacer una cosa y luego bajo.

—Bueno, pues cuando bajes, a lo mejor estaré yo haciendo algo.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Yo me levanté y apagué el televisor. La imagen desapareció en un fogonazo que poco a poco se fue diluyendo.

—Creo que voy a estudiar.

Después de que yo fuera a por los libros, Lila subió al desván, se agachó frente a la puerta y pensó en cómo iba a hacer lo que quería. Cuando lo tuvo claro, se puso los pantalones de trabajar, cogió las herramientas, se agachó y dibujó el perímetro con lápiz y una escuadra. Era la parte más importante del trabajo y una de las que más le gustaban. Tuvo cuidado de dejar el espacio suficiente por debajo y de trazar un cuadro lo suficientemente grande para Mefisto.

Después abrió la claraboya para que entrara aire en el desván, hizo los agujeros en las esquinas con un berbiquí y, cuando acabó, se arrodilló en el suelo y se puso a serrar. No era la época de las sierras eléctricas, pero el ruido retumbaba igualmente por toda la casa.

—¿Pero _qué_ estás haciendo? —grité yo cuando Lila descargó un fuerte golpe y el cuadrado de madera cayó al suelo.

—Una cosa, como te he dicho —respondió Lila, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Se puso en pie con dificultad y abrió la puerta justo cuando yo asomaba la cabeza por las escaleras.

—¿Romper la puerta?

—No. ¿Por qué no te vuelves a estudiar y me dejas tranquila un rato?

—¿Tú te crees que alguien puede estudiar así?

Habíamos recuperado la italianísima costumbre de hablarnos a gritos a poca distancia. Lila me repitió que me fuera (según mi recuerdo, me mandó a pastar) y yo le grité que si de verdad, de verdad, tenía que hacer aquello _ahora_. Por toda respuesta, ella se frotó los brazos doloridos, se limpió el sudor de la cara y fue a buscar la lija y el formón antes de cerrarme la puerta en las narices.

Cuando la abertura quedó lisa y se convenció de que el gato no podía arañarse al entrar o salir, estaba tan cansada que temió no ser capaz de instalar la bisagra. Aunque tendía a sobreestimar sus fuerzas, sabía cuándo sería incapaz de terminar un trabajo a tiempo, por lo que simplemente cortó un pedazo de plástico transparente y lo colocó sobre la abertura. Era lo bastante blando para que Mefisto, que era grande y bruto, pudiera empujarlo con el morro. De todas formas, aquello no podía ser mucho más que una solución temporal.

Al terminar, se sacudió el polvo de los vaqueros, recogió y colocó las herramientas en su sitio. El viento helado entraba por la claraboya y jugueteaba con la sábana que tapaba la máquina de coser. Lila cerró, se chupó una astilla que se le había clavado en la mano, barrió y comprobó de nuevo el funcionamiento de la gatera. Aprovechó que Mefisto estaba curioseando para enseñarle que se podía entrar y salir por allí. Cuando creyó que había entendido la mecánica, se hizo crujir los huesos de las manos y bajó sigilosamente a ver lo que yo estaba haciendo.

Ya había anochecido. Yo estaba sentada a la mesa, inclinada sobre los libros y con la televisión encendida a mis espaldas. Lila se sentó en las escaleras, apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas y me observó durante largo rato, incapaz de llamar mi atención.

Sabía que habían pasado horas desde que había dicho que iba a hacer una cosa. Sabía que aquello no era del todo normal y que, si yo me había enfadado cuando ella había subido al desván, ahora probablemente me sentiría mucho peor. Pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando tenía que hacer algo, _tenía_ que hacer algo, y no podía parar hasta que lo terminaba.

Quería decirme que eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía por mí, pero no quería volver a hablar a gritos con la televisión de fondo y tampoco quería interrumpirme. Le gustaba mirarme cuando yo no podía verla y, sobre todo, le gustaba verme sumergida entre libros. Hacía tiempo, cuando nos habíamos peleado después de la reunión en casa de Silvia, se había pasado por la biblioteca un par de veces con la idea de encontrarme allí; no de _hablarme_ , sino de esconderse tras una estantería y poder mirarme, tratar de averiguar qué pensaba por la posición de mi cuerpo, si estaba triste o contenta, concentrada o distraída. Para ella, mirarme mientras yo estudiaba era algo a mitad de camino entre un hábito y una tortura.

Yo no tenía ni idea de que Lila me había observado mientras hacía el trabajo de Pirandello. Tampoco sabía, en esos momentos, que me estaba mirando agazapada desde la escalera, intentando discernir qué leía por la frecuencia con la que tomaba apuntes, qué ideas se formaban en mi cabeza, si estaba emocionada o no por la forma en la que movía el bolígrafo. A pesar del ruido de las últimas horas, yo estaba bastante en mi mundo y había dado a Lila por imposible hacía mucho tiempo.

Ella subió de nuevo al desván y buscó los folios que le había dado al llegar, que seguían encima de la cama.

Subió un poco la llama del candil y se sentó sobre el colchón. Recordó que yo la había reñido por meterse en la cama con los pantalones sucios, así que se los quitó, se puso el viejo jersey negro que había sido de Nino y se tumbó boca arriba, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y los folios sobre el pecho. Veía las letras un poco borrosas, pero no quería ponerse las gafas. Aquello que estaba haciendo le parecía demasiado íntimo para interrumpirlo con una presencia extraña sobre su nariz.

Yo me había explayado con la historia de Flavia y Cornelia. Había hecho ese mundo tan mío que era difícil no encontrar trazas de mí por todas partes: en los personajes, en el momento histórico en el que se encontraban, en la forma de describirlo. Aunque Lila no terminaba de sentirse cómoda con aquella expansión agresiva, inspiró hondo y dejó que aquella historia la envolviera. Que _yo_ la envolviera.

Mi narración era algo torpe en el terreno erótico, pero ella sabía que aquella timidez provenía de una excesiva identificación. Me había apresurado a ir, pues, a lugares comunes. En la historia, Cornelia y Flavia, ya adolescentes, se bañaban en el _caldarium_ (“ _caldarium_ ”, pensó Lila, que comprendió la palabra por contexto) antes de una de tantas fiestas de sociedad. Las dos eran de clase alta, sus padres estaban al servicio del emperador. El _caldarium_ era un lugar donde la gente entraba y salía con poca ropa y ninguna vergüenza. Cuando Flavia se sumergía en el agua caliente, Cornelia siempre sentía un aluvión de recuerdos que parecían referirse a otro tiempo y otro mundo (“aluvión”, apuntó Lila mentalmente). Los recuerdos la llevaban al cuerpo de Flavia; quería ser el vapor que acariciaba sus mejillas, quería ser el agua que la rodeaba. Quería poder introducirse en todos sus rincones sin que Flavia notara nada más que el placer de un baño caliente. Y Lila, que era Flavia y lo sabía, deslizó ensimismada los dedos por debajo de sus bragas y comenzó una caricia lenta.

Lenù no sabe ir más allá, pensó decepcionada cuando Flavia salió del baño y se dedicó a secarse mientras Cornelia permanecía un rato más dentro del agua, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Pero cuando Flavia comenzó a vestirse y perfumarse, Cornelia fue tras ella y le habló claramente. Como era el mundo que era, o así lo entendió Lila, no resultaba extraño que una adolescente le preguntara a su amiga si tenía un olisbo (“olisbo”, apuntó Lila la palabra desconocida).

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —preguntaba Flavia.

—A ti —le respondía Cornelia, en lo que probablemente era una conversación calcada del serial que seguía mi madre cuando éramos pequeñas.

Y Lila alzó las cejas cuando Flavia se dedicó a besar a su amiga sin más y deslizó una mano untada de aceite entre sus piernas mientras Cornelia suspiraba y se agarraba a ella. De pie, justo fuera del _caldarium_ , frente al espejo del tocador familiar. En presencia de familiares e invitados.

Aquello superaba sus expectativas.

Imaginó la fragancia resbaladiza mezclándose con la humedad de Cornelia. Pensó en distintos aromas invadiendo el pequeño desván, azahar, romero y espliego; y en la imagen de Flavia y Cornelia en el espejo, desnudas y apoyadas sobre el tocador, haciendo aquello como si para ellas fuera lo más cotidiano del mundo. Como, de hecho, probablemente lo era, solo que no lo había tenido en cuenta desde el principio. Y pensó: bien jugado, Lenù. Y tuvo que detener la mano, porque aquella situación la había excitado tanto que iba a correrse y quería terminar de leer.

Inspiró y espiró profundo un par de veces, se quitó las bragas de un tirón y siguió tocándose, recreándose en aquella escena que estaba mucho menos descrita de lo que ella pensaba, pero que había dado alas a su imaginación. Y, cuando Flavia tomó una de las velas que iluminaban la sala y la sopló, Lila se estremeció y pensó: te he subestimado, Lenù, claramente te he subestimado. La vela. Las dos chicas y el resto de gente en la penumbra. El extremo de la vela, untado en aceite, empujando hacia el interior de Cornelia, aquel lugar que solo ella y su amiga habían explorado hasta entonces. Lila se mordió el labio inferior y se forzó a ir despacio, apenas una caricia con la yema de los dedos, sabiendo que si no lo hacía, todo acabaría demasiado pronto.

Y entonces la llama del candil se agitó un poco, Lila bajó los folios y me vio parada en el umbral.

Pensó que quizás había hecho ruido, pero al ver mi rostro se convenció de lo contrario: de que había estado demasiado silenciosa y aquello había terminado por llamar mi atención. En cualquier caso, daba igual. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no se avergonzaba, así que me sostuvo la mirada, desafiándome a interrumpir su momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Cat People_ (1942), o _La mujer pantera_ , es esa película a la que siempre haré referencia porque me traumatizó demasiado y que le pega mucho a nuestra pelinegra intensa.


	6. Entre sus piernas

Yo no habría podido decir nada ni aunque quisiera. Había subido las escaleras motivada, efectivamente, por aquel extraño silencio, con un deseo muy intenso de estar con Lila. A pesar del enfado de aquella tarde, no soportaba estar en la misma casa y no estar juntas. No era más que el primer día; no quería arruinar todas las Navidades por otra de nuestras luchas de egos.

Obviamente, mientras calibraba lo que podía decir y entraba en el desván, no esperaba encontrarme a Lila sin pantalones y con la mano muy ocupada mientras leía mi parte de la historia.

Me había dejado estupefacta. No estaba conmigo. Pero _estaba_ conmigo. Estaba con algo que había salido de mí, haciendo algo que podía haber hecho conmigo. En el desván hacía un frío terrible y el candil lo teñía todo de una luz ambarina. Y allí, entre los barrotes negros de la cama y sobre las mantas arrugadas, estaba tirada Lila, mirándome como si me retara, con las piernas desnudas, los folios desparramados sobre su pecho y sin el menor rastro de acusar la gélida temperatura.

Al cabo de un rato, preguntó:

—¿Qué es un olisbo?

Mis ojos iban de su rostro a la mano quieta entre sus muslos. Traté de hablar, pero era complicado con semejante distracción. Finalmente aparté la vista y dije:

—Son como las cosas que tú fabricas, pero en la época antigua. Me he documentado.

—¿Te pagan por escribir palabras complicadas?

—Tú también escribes complicado cuando quieres.

Lila se incorporó y cruzó las piernas. Por un instante, su sexo se abrió como una flor, pero luego el jersey negro le cayó sobre los muslos y lo ocultó. Fui consciente de mi propio deseo, que como siempre, iba muy por delante de mis pensamientos.

—¿Puedo acercarme? —pregunté en un impulso.

Ella entornó un poco los párpados y, por primera vez, se me ocurrió que a lo mejor quería estar sola, que mi presencia le molestaba. Pero vi que su mirada recorría mi cuerpo de arriba abajo y me corregí. No, Lila no estaba molesta. Solo estaba pensando.

—Quítate la ropa —dijo.

* * *

A Lila le gustó ver que por fin me ruborizaba. También le gustó que yo no obedeciera enseguida. Ninguna de las dos habría sabido describirlo todavía, pero era como si hubiéramos empezado a jugar desde el momento en que no pude, o no quise, invadir el espacio que la rodeaba. Ella me mantenía a raya con los ojos, pero me provocaba con su postura, y yo le devolvía la mirada, dividida entre hacer exactamente lo que me decía y romper en ese mismo instante las reglas del juego. Un paso adelante habría sido un desafío sobre su desafío, un subir la apuesta, una enmienda a la totalidad. Era una tensión casi palpable que la emocionaba, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar aquel pulso conmigo.

Pero entonces yo bajé la vista y, aunque Lila estaba bastante segura de que me había rendido porque quería, me vio morderme el labio y temió haberse pasado de la raya.

—¿Estás bien, Lenù?

Asentí.

—¿Lo dejamos? —preguntó.

—No —respondí al instante, casi ofendida.

Me desabotoné la rebeca y me la quité. Miré a mi alrededor y la dejé sobre el respaldo de la silla del escritorio. Después me llevé las manos a la espalda y me desabroché las trabillas del vestido. Lila se obligó a mantener la espalda recta, a no moverse ni un centímetro, pero los dedos de sus pies la traicionaron y se agitaron unos instantes mientras me lo bajaba.

—¿Te molesta que te mire? —preguntó, repentinamente temerosa.

Yo estaba ocupada con el enganche de las medias y la miré un instante a los ojos, lo suficiente para que Lila supiera que yo estaba mucho mejor de lo que daba a entender.

—No, me gusta.

Lila tragó saliva y asintió. Yo me quité las medias y los zapatos y, cuando alcé de nuevo la cabeza, el rojo de mis mejillas se había intensificado y Lila vio que contenía un escalofrío. Tenía los pechos contraídos, duros como piedras bajo el sujetador, las bragas tensas sobre el pubis, el levísimo encaje formando un dibujo contra las caderas. Hubo un silencio, una pregunta no formulada en el aire, y entonces ella me apremió:

—Venga, termina.

La voz le había sonado más seca de lo que pretendía. Detectó de nuevo la resistencia, el deseo de volcar la mesa de juego, quizá incluso un principio de furia ante la dificultad de resistirme a sus deseos. Pero me desabroché el sujetador y liberé mis pechos, y a Lila se le escapó un ligerísimo jadeo (más de un año sin verlos). Me bajé las bragas y las dejé caer al suelo. Por último, como si se me ocurriera solo entonces, me quité las gafas y las coloqué en el escritorio. Lila no dijo nada, pero imploró silenciosamente que me acercara.

Rodeé la cama y me senté a los pies, encogida sobre mí misma por el frío y por la virulencia de la mirada de Lila, pero no me atreví a tocarla. Ella tuvo un momento de duda. Estuvo a punto de arrancarse lo que le quedaba de ropa y lanzarse sobre mí. Cerró los ojos un momento y, cuando los abrió, yo seguía allí, pero se había calmado lo suficiente para seguir con el juego. Tomó de nuevo los folios, se cambió de postura sobre las mantas y dijo, con el tono más tranquilo que encontró:

—Me gustaba lo que estaba leyendo. ¿Te importa si lo termino?

Yo parpadeé.

—¿Qué?

—Que quiero acabar de leer.

Se subió un poco el jersey y vio cómo mi mirada saltaba inmediatamente ahí. El corazón le palpitó con más fuerza. Le encantaba dirigir mi mirada a un sitio u otro de su cuerpo con su voz o sus movimientos.

—¿Me dejas hacerlo?

La miré con desconfianza y Lila se compadeció un poco. Se llevó los dedos entre los muslos y se tocó. Por unos instantes, en el desván solo se oyó el sonido de la humedad rezumante que Lila extendía entre los pliegues de sí misma. Luego se estiró hacia delante y me pasó la punta de aquellos dedos por los labios.

Habría esperado que temblara, que la agarrara del brazo, que la mordiera, que la besara violentamente. Cualquiera de todas esas opciones le habría parecido bien. Sin embargo, yo no me moví, solo cerré los ojos y Lila pensó: al final, va a ser que esta tiene más control que yo.

Bajó la mano y volví a mirarla. Ella regresó a su postura original y, poco a poco, se tumbó, puso los folios en vertical y cubrió mi imagen con ellos.

Había dicho que iba a leer la historia.

* * *

Estar cerca de Lila tiene muchas sorpresas. Lo bueno y lo malo es que, por mucho que la entienda o intente ponerme en su lugar, jamás he llegado a saber con certeza lo que va a hacer y sé que no lo conseguiré nunca. Lila solo tiene sentido del todo para ella misma y seguramente es así porque no tiene un concepto de sí misma tan firme como el mío; es capaz de deshacerse, reinventarse, volverse a encontrar en cada momento.

A mis veinte años, desnuda en aquel frío desván y sin saber todavía bien cómo funcionaba la mente de Lila, me pregunté por un momento si no amaría a una persona que estaba loca de atar. Poco sabía entonces sobre el deseo redirigido, sobre los complicados caminos de la pasión, que con el paso del tiempo —y su siempre entusiasta colaboración— he retorcido cada vez más. Poco sabía entonces, también, sobre mí, porque aquella pregunta me la hice como por obligación, porque el resto de mí estaba inmerso en aquel juego que habíamos iniciado y del que, de modo instintivo, sabía que no podría sacarla tan fácilmente.

En fin, que si Lila estaba loca, yo no estaba mucho más cuerda.

Durante unos instantes, no pude hacer más que mirar fijamente el triángulo negro al final de su vientre liso. Luego deslicé la mirada por sus piernas abiertas, que tanto había echado de menos, y sonreí un poco al ver que seguía teniendo las rodillas igual de huesudas que siempre.

Me atreví a ponerle la mano en el tobillo. Ella se estremeció un poco, así que la toqué con más firmeza. El calor se escapaba a toda prisa de mi cuerpo, pero aun así, mi piel aún estaba más tibia que la suya. La acaricié, para que sintiera ese calor, y por primera vez me atreví a hacer algo que no entendía, pero que sabía que deseaba: me incliné y la besé en el pie.

El ligero movimiento de Lila, la forma en la que sus caderas se restregaron contra la colcha, me dejó claro que no toda ella estaba presente en lo que estaba leyendo. Parte de su cuerpo estaba conmigo. Y yo tenía una ventaja: sabía exactamente por dónde iba en la lectura. Y, si era lo que pensaba, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Me doblé de nuevo, acercándome más, y volví a besarle el dorso del pie. Dejé resbalar la lengua sobre él y me complació sentir que los músculos se tensaban. Era extraño, pero no mucho más que lo que Lila estaba haciendo. Ella seguía leyendo, inexorable, pero ahora le temblaban un poco las manos que sostenían los folios. ¿Qué pensaría de mí después de leer todo eso? ¿Me juzgaría, me vería con otros ojos? Me avergonzaba, pero, a la vez, las circunstancias me excitaban. Me gustaba que estuviera conmigo por duplicado, aunque me negara el placer de verle la cara.

Me deslicé entre ambas piernas, apoyé los labios sobre la fina piel del muslo y los deslicé hacia arriba. Luego levanté el jersey y la besé por debajo del ombligo, en el inicio del vello. Lila no opuso ninguna resistencia. Oí que aferraba con más fuerza la hoja de papel y dejaba escapar un jadeo.

Sabía dónde quería llegar, pero no me atrevía del todo. Pero Lila me había deslizado los dedos húmedos por los labios, y aquello había sido el anzuelo perfecto. El olor de Lila me atraía como una polilla a una llama. En los primeros meses en Pisa, me había tocado a menudo rememorando aquel olor, y cada vez era más difícil que la anterior, porque el recuerdo se desvanecía con el paso del tiempo y porque —además— en teoría ya no debía hacer eso, tenía que dejarlo, porque aunque no pudiera olvidarme del todo de Lila, jamás volvería a estar así con ella.

Cuando finalmente enterré la boca en su sexo, suspiré, porque era como volver a casa después de mucho tiempo. Hacía mucho que no deseaba algo tan concreto con tanta intensidad, pero sentí que no podía pasarme sin ello. La besé, la lamí, suspiré de nuevo cuando sentí que me acariciaba la cabeza.

Pero, justo antes de que pudiera abandonarme a lo que estaba haciendo, la caricia se convirtió en otra cosa y ella me agarró bruscamente del pelo.

—¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

Arrojó los folios al suelo y se apoyó sobre un codo para mirarme. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, los ojos le brillaban y su expresión solo podría definirla como escandalizada.

* * *

Los dedos de Lila tiraron con más fuerza de mi cabello y contraje un poco el gesto. Ella apretó los dientes. Agarrarme del pelo había sido una reacción casi instintiva, un momento de debilidad. Sabía que le gustaba demasiado hacerlo. Sabía que _a mí_ me gustaba demasiado que lo hiciese. Y temía dejarse llevar, porque era muy consciente de que, si se lo proponía, podía hacerme daño de verdad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que el tirón claramente me dolía, o estaba a punto de dolerme, me las compuse (su versión) para sonreír y mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Te has encariñado? —pregunté.

Lila, que tenía la respiración agitadísima después de lo que había leído y de lo que había sentido que le hacía yo en los pies y en las piernas y entre las piernas, se sintió sobrepasada.

—Pero qué clase de final es ese —tartamudeó.

—Uno muy común.

Sintió que los dedos de la mano se le abrían sin querer, que perdía fuerza por momentos. Soltó un resuello, que sonó más bien como un gemido, y me devolvió la mirada perpleja. Se sumergió en mis ojos, que según ella le inspiraban tanta calma porque le recordaban al mar.

—A mí nunca me ha interrumpido _mi padre_ para decirme que vaya a recibir gente.

—Son romanos —le recordé—. A él le da igual lo que estén haciendo.

Lila dejó caer la mano y protestó:

—Tengo muchas preguntas después de…

Pero yo no la dejé continuar. En el momento en que me sentí libre, la agarré por los hombros y la besé en la boca. Lila se abrazó a mí y me devolvió los besos. El juego había terminado.

Sintió que tenía la piel muy fría y quiso taparme con las mantas, pero yo no se lo permití. La besé con violencia, hasta dejarla sin aliento; metí las manos bajo su jersey y se lo subí para besarle los pechos, el estómago, el vientre. Me agitaba sobre ella, me sacudía con fuerza. Lila solo logró tirar de una esquina de las mantas y cubrirme levemente con ella antes de que yo la besara en los rizos oscuros.

—Lenù —comenzó de nuevo, pero solo logró jadear.

—Estoy bien. Déjame hacerte esto, por favor. Por favor.

Lila se quedó muda y dejó caer la espalda sobre el colchón. Necesitaba saber cuánto había de verdad y cuánto de ficción en lo que había escrito. Siempre que pensaba que me conocía como la palma de su mano, había algo, un detalle, con el que yo la sorprendía. Sabía que mi imaginación podía ir a lugares desconocidos, pero yo solía quitarme mérito, decía que todos mis pensamientos eran derivados de otros; sin embargo, la forma en que los combinaba era totalmente inesperada.

Pero yo no estaba para preguntas, ni de ese tipo ni de ningún otro, y Lila sintió placer y alivio, un alivio muy físico, cuando sintió de nuevo mi boca sobre su sexo, besándola allí sin asco ninguno. Yo quería hacerle eso. No era una simple muestra de generosidad o un paso poco apetecible con vistas a otra cosa; yo deseaba aquello por mí, porque toda ella me gustaba y porque besarla ahí me excitaba. Y Lila se encontró aún más descubierta, más vulnerable. Porque nadie la había deseado así hasta entonces, nadie se había metido entre sus piernas sin más propósito que el de gozar y hacerla gozar. Había estado sola en eso, muy sola, mucho tiempo.

Fijó la vista en la claraboya del techo y se agarró con una mano a las mantas. La Lila que estaba siempre pendiente de su entorno estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de ceder el control, pero había otra Lila en su interior, la que _era_ tan vulnerable como se sentía y no le importaba, realmente no le importaba, que yo lo supiera. Cerró los ojos, abrió más las piernas, se dejó hacer.

Los besos eran inexpertos, torpes en comparación con la mano que había estado allí el rato anterior, la lengua demasiado tímida todavía. Se obligó a permanecer en silencio. Sabía que a veces hablaba demasiado y quería darme la oportunidad de descubrirla en mis términos.

Sintió que buscaba su clítoris con la punta de la lengua; se sujetó a la manta con más fuerza y empujó las caderas contra mí. Y yo respondí. La lamí con más intensidad, me agarré mejor a ella y apreté la boca como si quisiera hundirme en su sexo. Volví a besarla, porque quería besarla, con el aliento entrecortado, y me retorcí mientras lo hacía, y Lila pensó en lo mucho que había echado de menos a la Lenù de Nápoles, esa que dudaba de todo pero le había dado acceso completo a su cuerpo, esa que se llevaba la mano a la boca para no gritar cuando tenía un orgasmo y que se agachaba de forma casi reverencial frente a ella porque la curiosidad era mayor que el miedo. Esa Lenù que parecía derretirse cuando la tocaba, esa cuyo deseo tenía mucho de involuntario, que se reflejaba en sus ojos como si el mar se volviera turbio.

 _Te amo_ , pensó con espantosa claridad, como un rayo, y las palabras casi se escaparon de su boca, pero solo suspiró y dijo:

—Te he echado de menos.

* * *

Lila me había dado tanta libertad que me sentía perdida. No sabía mucho acerca de cómo proceder, solo me dejaba llevar y, a grandes rasgos, le hacía lo que me habría gustado que me hiciera ella a mí. Me pregunté si le habrían hecho esto antes, bien, mal, cuánto, cómo, y me acordé de que ella era la única persona que me había tenido así a mí, con aquel aplomo que —pensaba entonces— tenía por fuerza que venir de una larga experiencia, y aquello hizo que me sintiera repentinamente insegura.

Me aparté, me eché el pelo hacia atrás y la miré a la cara. Lila detectó la pausa, apoyó de nuevo los codos sobre el colchón y se incorporó para mirarme. Aquello lo hizo peor, bajé la vista enseguida. Lila esperó unos instantes y luego alzó un poco las caderas para volver a hacer contacto.

La besé, tentativa, hurgué donde pensaba que le gustaba, y entonces ella se apretó contra mí y me dio la única y breve indicación hasta entonces, apenas un siseo:

—Ahí.

Entendí _cuál_ era la clave, el lugar concreto que había que agasajar (el mismo que el mío, en realidad), solo que tenía que hacerlo con más decisión. Intenté complacerla y noté que la humedad se volvía más abundante, más fluida. No pude evitar llevar una mano a su abertura, cálida e invitante, e introducir en ella la punta de los dedos. Lila soltó un jadeo muy ansioso, pero de pronto me agarró la mano y me apartó.

—No —me dijo.

—¿No? —Levanté la cabeza.

—No. —Le costaba hablar, pero se restregó un poco contra mi barbilla y farfulló—: Usa solo la boca.

Inspiré hondo, busqué los sitios apropiados con la mirada y tanteé de nuevo con la lengua. Pensé que me había prohibido usar la mano, pero no la lengua, así que descendí y la penetré suavemente con ella. El gemido que soltó me animó. Regresé de nuevo a su clítoris y ella se estremeció. Le gustaba que jugara, que no lo hiciera todo de golpe.

Me relajé, me dediqué a besarla a mi tiempo y a mi manera, y noté la reacción agradecida de su cuerpo. La lamí, la mordí un poco hasta que pareció demasiado, la volví a lamer. La respiración de Lila se aceleró de nuevo; me apoyó la mano en la cabeza, apenas un roce, y sentí que me miraba fijamente. No intenté corresponderla. Sintiéndolo mucho, era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos en aquellos momentos como ella hacía conmigo, no por falta de ganas, sino de habilidades.

—Así —jadeó por fin, empujándome contra ella, y aquello fue como música para mis oídos—. Así. No pares.

Los músculos de sus piernas se tensaron y me sujeté con más fuerza a ella. Regresé a mi estado anterior, el que había tenido antes de comenzar a hacerle eso, que venía a ser estar muy, muy, muy excitada en esa postura y, de alguna manera, besarla allí con el mismo ardor con el que la habría besado en la boca.

—No pares —volvió a decir Lila, y aquello, que era una orden con tono de súplica, me provocó un escalofrío.

Su mano temblaba sobre mi cabeza y sus caderas volvieron a alzarse sobre el colchón. Apoyé la mano para retenerla, y supe que ahí había un equilibrio extraño, una especie de lucha entre voluntades: la voluntad de dirigir y la voluntad de dejarse llevar. Ambas eran válidas, pero —y, lo confieso, el pensamiento me excitó— en esas condiciones, yo tenía que _ganar_ de algún modo. Lila llevaba nerviosa desde el principio, no sabía cómo tratarme, cómo apagarse. Yo le importaba demasiado.

Así que, sabiendo esto, y teniendo en cuenta sus indicaciones pero a mi modo, sonreí, la agarré firmemente por las caderas y le hice aquello un poco más rápido, un poco más fuerte, tampoco demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que tenía que durar hasta el final. Lila gimió, se rio, pateó las mantas. Vamos, Lila, solo sé tú, pensé. Emitió un breve grito, se inclinó hacia atrás. Solo sé tú. Quería decirme algo, no la entendía, ¿estaba enfadada? Quería decirme algo que le costaba mucho, que sonaba como si se lo arrancaran de lo más profundo. No hables, pensé, sintiéndome pícara, ya está bien de hablar, y la mordí. Entonces ella se tensó, se alzó para mirarme de nuevo y, por un instante, la sentí contra mi boca tan receptiva como estaba yo desde que había llegado a su casa. Y me dijo, repentinamente tranquila:

—Lenù, me corro.

La amenaza me excitó, me asustó, pero clavé los dedos en sus caderas y me mantuve firme. Lila hizo exactamente lo que prometía. Se volvió agua en mi boca, se sacudió tan fuerte que me golpeó, soltó un grito — _ese_ grito— y sentí que la humedad fluía a borbotones de ella. Se retorció debajo de mí, la sostuve. Duró un poco más de lo que había pensado. Cuando estaba a punto de soltarla, se restregó contra mí otra vez, me agarró del pelo, jadeó entrecortadamente, tuvo —no sé lo que tuvo, pero fue bueno. Y por fin, cuando su mano cayó a mi lado y las piernas se le abrieron de puro agotamiento, me apoyé en los brazos y la miré.

Lila no dijo nada. Tenía los ojos húmedos, perdidos. No sabía si realmente me veía, pero cuando me limpié la barbilla, alargó la mano en mi dirección. Entonces recordé cómo me había sentido yo la primera vez que me hizo aquello, cómo me había echado a llorar y ella me había abrazado, y trepé como pude por el colchón, me tumbé a su lado y la estreché contra mí.

El pecho de Lila se agitaba bajo el jersey y vi que cerraba los ojos. A mí me dolía la pierna, tenía un calambre o algo parecido, y me pregunté por qué demonios tenía un calambre en la pierna si lo que había usado no era eso. Ella buscó mis labios a ciegas y los besó con avaricia, como si se complaciera de saborearse a sí misma en mí, y respiré profundamente contra su boca hasta que se apartó.

—Dame un momento —murmuró.

—Claro —respondí, pero comencé a temblar por la corriente que se filtraba a través de la claraboya del techo—. ¿Siempre hace tanto frío aquí?

—Siempre.

Lila se quitó con torpeza el jersey negro, el jersey de Nino, y me tapó con él. Se quedó desnuda unos instantes, acariciándome; tenía los labios húmedos y los ojos brillantes, y sentí una punzada en el corazón, algo que sabía que era bueno y bonito, pero que dolía porque era demasiado intenso. Le apoyé la frente en el hombro; ella tiró de las mantas y, a trompicones, se metió conmigo debajo de ellas.

—¿Por qué no has dejado que te tocara? —susurré mientras ella tomaba mi cabeza entre las manos.

—No habrías podido hacer las dos cosas a la vez —respondió y, con un suspiro, me besó de nuevo—. Y yo también quería que me hicieras eso.

Probablemente tenía toda la razón, pero me sentí ofendida. Pero entonces Lila bajó, apartó el jersey de su camino y comenzó a besarme los pechos, y aquel principio de enfado se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado.

—Y además —añadió—, probablemente haga falta después.

—¿Q-qué?

Me empujó un poco para ponerse encima de mí y sentí el peso de su cuerpo, la exquisita suavidad de su piel.

—Acabamos de empezar, ¿no? Te toca a ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Mejor? Creo que ellas sí.


	7. Las voces

Cuando por fin las caricias se volvieron más lentas, más cariñosas, era de madrugada. Le preguntó a Elena si tenía hambre y esta dijo que no, pero que quería bajar a lavarse.

—La ducha está fuera —dijo Lila.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

—Espera a que amanezca. Tengo una jarra con agua y un barreño. Y un orinal. Sé que no te gusta, pero es práctico.

Elena puso esa cara que dejaba claro que la idea no le gustaba _nada_. Parecía increíble que se hubiera criado lavándose delante de un fregadero, como el resto de personas del barrio.

—Necesito ducharme.

—Te vas a helar.

—Lo haré rápido.

—Bueno —dijo Lila con fastidio—, pero llévate mi bata.

Elena la besó una última vez en los labios, se levantó de la cama y se puso la bata de Lila por encima. Era claramente insuficiente para su pecho (lo cual resultaba bastante indecente y en otro contexto habría sido divertido), pero valía para una breve excursión al exterior.

Cuando desapareció en dirección al piso de abajo, Lila se levantó, se lavó de forma básica con la jarra y el barreño y se secó, tiritando. Después se puso el camisón de franela y se metió en la cama. Estaba agotada. Cansar a Elena había sido bastante más difícil de lo previsto. Lenù se crecía con el tiempo, se volvía más vivaz y desinhibida a cada minuto. Y aunque Lila quería besarla hasta que le dolieran los labios, tocarla hasta que se le cansaran las manos, empezaba a sentir que se le iban las fuerzas y temía quedarse literalmente dormida encima de ella. (Elena lo había intuido y había bajado el ritmo; Lila se lo agradecía mucho, aunque solo fuera porque le había ahorrado la humillación.)

Miró la llama del candil, que había comenzado a titilar. El aceite se estaba acabando. Latía como un corazón, haciéndose más débil por momentos, consumiéndose, y Lila comenzó a sentir el conocido nerviosismo.

—Aguanta hasta que vuelva Lenù —le pidió en un susurro, como alguien que ruega a una imagen—. Solo eso.

La llama se hizo más pequeña. Lila empezó a arrepentirse. Tenía que haber bajado con ella, pensó. Si ha comenzado a helar, lo mismo ni siquiera ha podido abrir el grifo. ¿Y no se habrá encontrado a alguien? No, imposible, no a estas horas. Pensaba en Lenù de forma enfebrecida, obsesiva, para evitar pensar en lo que la rodeaba.

La luz brilló un instante con más fuerza y después se extinguió. Lila se arrebujó entre las mantas. Era una noche sin luna y el desván estaba totalmente oscuro; Lenù había cerrado la puerta al marcharse. Cerró los ojos, escuchó los ruidos de la casa, comenzó a sentir todo el frío que hasta entonces no le había importado.

En la oscuridad, le costaba más acceder a sus recuerdos. Otras veces brotaban imágenes y sonidos de cosas que _no_ habían sucedido, o que no estaba segura de si habían sucedido, sin que ella pudiera detenerlos. Era como si confundiera constantemente los sitios donde había guardado las cosas, como si no existiera una división clara entre mentira y verdad. Buscó el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido antes de tener a Elena con ella en el desván y no lo encontró. Sabía que Lenù había estado allí hacía unos instantes, pero no podía explicarse exactamente cómo.

Se le ocurrió que a lo mejor lo había soñado todo. Su cabeza le decía que no era así, que no se preocupara, pero no sería la primera vez que le costaba distinguir entre sueños y realidad, y temió estar cayendo de nuevo en eso, en aquel estado en el que las pesadillas eran reales y lo que le había parecido una piel suave y tangible resultaba no ser más que un espejismo de su propia mente. Había comenzado a temblar y pensó: es por la cama, esta cama siempre está helada al principio de la noche. Pero había algo más, un pánico primario que le congelaba el pecho, una sensación que la oprimía justo detrás de los ojos y que le impedía pensar, _pensar_ , eso que tanto necesitaba y que la habría ayudado en esos momentos.

 _No está aquí_ , le susurró una voz, una de tantas.

 _Nunca ha estado_ , dijo otra.

_Te lo has inventado todo._

_Estás loca._

_Sabes que estás loca._

Lila se dio la vuelta, hundió el rostro en la almohada y la mordió con rabia. Sabía que, si dejaba que aquello tomara el control, perdería la noción de sí misma, y, si había la más mínima probabilidad de lo que hubiera sucedido fuera real —y empezaba a no creerlo—, no quería que Elena la encontrara así.

 _Estás loca_ , insistían las voces.

_Tu marido te odiaba._

_Tu mejor amiga te odiaba._

_Tu novio te odiaba._

_Nadie va a quererte jamás, no como tú lo deseas._

_Nada de lo que piensas es real._

_Porque estás loca._

Y entonces oyó pasos, y una cabeza que se golpeaba contra la madera y un leve quejido, y sintió una mano que tanteaba y buscaba su cuerpo en la oscuridad. Se volvió a toda prisa.

—¿Lenù?

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Dime que eres tú, por favor.

—¿Quién si no?

Y Elena levantó las mantas y se metió con ella en la cama, pero la temperatura de su cuerpo era tan baja que Lila sintió como si un cadáver se acostara a su lado.

—¿Por qué estás tan fría?

—Porque vuestra ducha es el Polo Norte. No, peor aún, el Polo Sur. —Elena la abrazó con fuerza y, entonces sí, Lila escuchó un castañeteo de dientes.

—¿Qué ducha?

—Li, ¿estás bien? —murmuró ella.

Lila se apretó contra ella y exhaló un suspiro.

—Ahora sí.

Permanecieron firmemente abrazadas hasta que la respiración de Lila se tranquilizó y el castañeteo de dientes dejó de oírse. Poco a poco, el calor fue surgiendo, irradiando, hasta convertirse en una agradable tibieza bajo las pesadas mantas. Lila se dio cuenta de que apenas podía moverse y supo que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

—¿Te importa que duerma con tu bata? —preguntó Elena como entre algodones—. Tenía demasiado frío como para…

—No me importa nada —masculló Lila, e hizo un último esfuerzo para besar aquel cuello, aquel hombro, aquel cuerpo acostado por una vez en su propia cama—: Ahora mismo no me importa nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elena es virgo. En canon. La cantidad de cosas que explica eso es abrumadora.


	8. Tu sistema

Supe que Lila estaba leyendo lo último que había escrito por el sonido de sus carcajadas, que se propagaron como un estruendo por el piso. Sonreí, contuve las ganas de interrumpirla y seguí a lo mío. Me pregunté, eso sí, qué estaría pensando, al margen de la hilaridad que sabía que aquellos capítulos le provocarían.

Las risas se extinguieron hacia el final y, cuando apareció por la puerta, solo esperaba que no estuviera demasiado molesta conmigo. No lo parecía. Todavía tenía en los labios un asomo de sonrisa.

—¿En serio? —me dijo, apoyándose en el marco—. ¿Te has atrevido?

—¿Con la escena de sexo?

—¡Conmigo!

—Pues sí. —Apagué el ordenador y di el trabajo terminado por ese día—. ¿He acertado en algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—En nada —dijo para mi decepción—. En nada en absoluto.

Me levanté y empujé la silla frente al escritorio. Después de tantos años, cabría esperar que hubiera aprendido a hablarme con más delicadeza. O con un poco menos de sinceridad.

—Pues está basado en lo que me contaste.

Lila seguía agarrada al quicio de la puerta y me miró con ternura.

—Es solo tu interpretación.

—¿Te has enfadado?

—No, está bien.

—¿Pero no hay nada, lo que se dice nada de verdad?

Lila no respondió enseguida. Me gustaba cuando pensaba lo que iba a decir, cómo elaboraba cuidadosamente cada frase en su cabeza para acercarse más a la verdad. A _su_ verdad.

—Hay cosas que son ciertas —admitió poniéndose seria—, pero el sistema, la estructura, es totalmente equivocado.

—Pero eso no puedo evitarlo.

—Ya lo sé, es _tu_ sistema.

Me entregó los folios corregidos y se marchó, tan tranquila que me pregunté si no había logrado, al menos, mi objetivo secundario.

* * *

Lo había logrado, pero no lo supe hasta ese fin de semana, cuando tuvimos por fin algo de tiempo y se arrojó sobre mí como hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no lo hacía. Es difícil conservar esa pasión de los primeros años en una relación tan larga; ni siquiera nosotras lo hemos conseguido del todo. Pero nuestro deseo ha evolucionado con nosotras, ha madurado, ha ido a muchos sitios y luego ha vuelto y, todavía hoy, logra sorprenderme alguna vez.

—El nivel de detalle en tu historia me confunde —me dijo mientras yacíamos con satisfacción sobre la cama deshecha—. ¿De verdad recuerdas todo lo que pasó aquellas Navidades? Yo no recuerdo nada.

Quise mentirle, pero sabía que me pillaría enseguida.

—No, tampoco lo recuerdo todo.

—Entonces, ¿te lo inventas? —Alzó una ceja.

—Lo rememoro.

—Te lo inventas.

—No, no es exactamente eso. Recuerdo frases concretas, cosas concretas.

—Una comida de coño que, aparentemente, merece durar diez folios.

—Merecería durar treinta.

Lila se inclinó y me besó en la cabeza. En el nacimiento de aquellas raíces canosas que yo me apresuraba a teñir y que habría preferido que no viera. Es lo malo que tiene la intimidad.

—¿Crees que es demasiado largo? —pregunté, porque no me había dicho exactamente eso en las notas, aunque sí se había despachado a gusto eliminando redundancias.

—Es lo que tú querías escribir, ¿no?

—No lo sé.

Me sacudió un poco.

—¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

—Estaba muy centrada en hacer bien tu punto de vista. —Me libré de su agarré y la pellizqué—. Ese que, por lo visto, al final es totalmente equivocado.

Soy rencorosa. Está bien: ella también lo es. Cuando estamos de buenas, como ahora, logramos convertirlo casi en una broma. Cuando estamos a malas, se convierte en un problema que nos arrastra y causa mucho daño, pero hace años que no estamos a malas. A veces creo que lo hemos superado, pero luego recuerdo que ese lado nuestro sigue ahí, dormido, esperando cualquier distracción para salir a la luz.

—Dije que el sistema era totalmente equivocado, no que el punto de vista lo fuera. —Y Lila puso esa voz que le sale cuando explica cosas, la que utiliza al hablar en público, esa voz con tantísimos matices con la que me cautiva a mí y cautiva al resto del mundo—: El punto de vista da igual, sigues siendo tú y se nota. Por eso no has podido escribir la escena de sexo solo desde mi perspectiva, te costaba demasiado mantenerla.

Odio cuando tiene un poco de razón en estas cosas. Adoro que siempre tenga un poco de razón en estas cosas.

—No es solo eso. Es que esa forma de escribir es farragosa si se mantiene demasiado tiempo.

—Pues no la mantengas. Si al final hiciste lo que te dio la gana.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El último capítulo —dijo, y parpadeó, como para quitarse de encima una sensación— está en tercera persona.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¿No te habías dado cuenta?

—No.

Lila se llevó las manos a la frente y se rio; yo también. Esa había colado, aunque escueza un poco que realmente crea que soy tan _involuntaria_ en todo lo que hago. Me dio un mordisquito en el cuello y me miró, con un leve desafío en sus ojos.

—¿Voy a tener que escribirlo yo?

Me corrió un escalofrío de placer por la espalda, más aún del que imaginé que sentiría al oírla decir eso.

—Si quieres.

Ella pareció sopesar la posibilidad. Luego, me besó de nuevo y dijo:

—No, Lenù. Es tu historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los siguientes capítulos son un poco complicados y definen bastantes interacciones en el futuro, dadme algo de tiempo para publicarlos. <3


End file.
